My Senpai is My Classmate
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Hari penentuan telah tiba! Naruto bersama Hinata, Sasori bersama Sakura sama-sama pergi ke Konoha Land. Chap 10: UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Drap... drap... drap...

"Ya, sebuah serangan balik dari Sasuke! kini ia hanya berhadapan dengan sang Kiper dari kelas 2-E, Naruto!" kata seorang komentator yang berada di seberang lapangan dengan membara. Hari ini adalah pertandingan Futsal antar kelas selama classmeet sebelum kenaikan kelas.

Duak!

Sasuke menendang bola dengan keras kearah gawang yang di jaga Naruto. Hinata terlihat tegang melihat pertandingan itu.

Bugh!

Naruto meninju bola itu sampai keluar lapangan.

"Yeeeyyy!" teriak Hinata kencang.

* * *

><p><strong>My Senpai is My Classmate<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto, My Senpai is My Classmate it's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T.

**Genre:** mungkin Romance, Friendship, sama Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning:** OC, OOC, AU, sedikit typo, sebagian dari fic ini ada yang dari kenyataan, dll.

**Summary:** Naruto, senpai yang dikagumi Hinata ternyata tidak naik kelas! Hinata ingin membantu Naruto, tapi kecelakaan terjadi dan Hinata meninggal. Hinata diberi kesempatan hidup sekali lagi, tapi sebagai... happy reading minna-san...

* * *

><p><strong>_Chap 1_<strong>

Para murid satu per satu terlihat mulai meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Mungkin karena sekarang sudah cukup sore, tapi tidak untuk Hinata. Ia tetap di sekolah hanya untuk melihat pertandingan futsal itu.

"Aku yakin kalo bukan karena Naruto-senpai, kau pasti sudah pulang dari tadi!" kata Tenten malas. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Ini kan hari terakhir kita classmeet! Sebentar lagi kita akan naik kelas dan pastinya saat dia kelas tiga nanti, akan sedikit waktu yang ada untuk melihatnya!" kata Hinata sambil melihat kembali pertandingan futsal.

Naruto Namikaze. Seorang senpai yang di sukai Hinata sejak classmeet semester satu lalu. Kejadiannya sama seperti ini. Ia melihat Naruto yang menjadi kiper sangat keren. Sayang, saat itu Naruto kalah. Sejak hari itu Hinata selalu berusaha mengumpulkan data tentang Naruto. Setiap naruto lewat di depan kelas, Hinata pasti mengejarnya dan memanggilnya. Tapi saat Naruto menengok, Hinata pasti selalu bersembunyi.

Priiiiiittt...

Bunyi pluit dari sang wasit menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan. Lagi-lagi kelasnya Naruto kalah. Hinata melihat Naruto yang tertunduk lemas. Seandainya Hinata memiliki keberanian yang lebih, mungkin sekarang Hinata akan berteriak untuk menyemangati Naruto.

"Puas-puasin tuh liatnya, biar pas liburan ga bakal kangen!" kata Tenten sambil tertawa kecil. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Mana bisa aku ga kangen Naruto-senpai?" kata Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Drap... drap... drap...

Hosh... hosh... hosh...

Hinata terlihat sedang berlarian di sekitar koridor. Ia berhenti di setiap kelas untuk mencari namanya. Tapi, sepertinya tak ada satupun namanya di salah satu kelas itu. Ia kembali berlari menuju kelas yang lainnya. Saat tiba di kelas terakhir ia berhenti.

"Jangan bilang kalo aku masuk kelas itu!" katanya dengan wajah yang pasrah.

"Kenapa murung, Hinata? Kau masuk di kelas unggulan lho!" kata Tenten tiba-tiba dari belakang. Hinata menengok dengan lemas.

"aku tidak mau di kelas itu! Suram~" kata Hinata dengan ekspresi yang sedikit pundung.

"Sudahlah, kau beruntung tau! Aku jadi iri padamu!" kata Tenten berusaha menyemangati. Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Arigatou, gomen aku mau langsung pulang!" kata Hinata sambil pergi menjauh. Tenten mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tenten tau kenapa Hinata seperti itu. Itu pasti karena Hinata masuk kelas yang sangat di bencinya. Kelas 2-A. Kelas yang di khusus kan untuk para murid yang mendapatkan peringkat 1-3 di setiap kelas dan pastinya di kelas itu tak bisa santai sedikitpun bahkan bercanda. Karena para murid yang masuk kelas itu pasti serius-serius semua. Jujur aja Tenten sendiri juga merinding melihat kelas itu.

Tenten berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolah sendirian. Terlihat orang-orang yang masih memenuhi jendela kelas. Ya, mungkin mereka sedang mencari namanya. Tenten berhenti di sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan 2-E. Kelas yang tidak diinginkan olehnya sama sekali. Kelas itu akan menjadi kelasnya nanti. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke kelas yang berada di sebelah kelas 2-E, kelas 2-F.

"Kenapa aku ga di sini aja sih?" kata Tenten sambil melihat daftar nama yang tercantum di jendela kelas itu. Tiba-tiba aja Tenten melihat sebuah nama. Nama yang sangat tidak bisa di percaya olehnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengeluarkan hp yang ada di sakunya dan mengetik sebuah sms.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

soba ni itekureru, jyounetsu no sukima de sotto  
>yasuragi wa itsumo higeki no saki ni mienakunaru<p>

Lagu Please Stay With Me dari Yui terdengar cukup keras dari sebuah hp. Hinata mengambil hp itu. Terlihat sebuah sms dari Tenten.

**From: Tenten**

**Hina, Naruto-senpai ga naik kls!**

Deg!

Hinata kaget setengah hidup membacanya. Sebuah sms yang sangat singkat, tapi cukup mengejutkan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hinata membalas sms itu.

**From: Hinata**

**Tau dr mna?**

Ga lama setelah sms balasan itu terkirim, masuk lagi sms dari Tenten.

**From: Tenten**

**Taulah! Dy d kls 2-F**

Kelas 2-F? Kenapa bisa Naruto-senpai ga naik kelas? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Cepatlah berpikir, Hinata! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Hanya ada satu cara! Ya, aku harus melakukan itu! Batin Hinata. Dengan cepat, Hinata memakai seragam sekolahnya lagi yang baru saja ia lepas tadi. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari secepat mungkin. Berlari menuju sekolahnya, Konoha High School. Setelah beberapa lama berlari, Hinata sampai di Konoha High School. Ia langsung pergi ke ruang BK dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Hinata, ada apa?" kata Kurenai-sensei yang bingung melihat Hinata yang kelihatannya sangat buru-buru.

"Sensei, aku mohon pindahkan aku ke kelas 2-F!" kata Hinata dengan cepat.

"2-F? Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?" kata Kurenai mencoba untuk tenang.

"Tidak, aku... aku hanya ingin masuk kelas itu saja!" kata Hinata berbohong. Kurenai tersenyum kecil.

"Kau berbohong, Hinata Hyuuga! Katakan saja apa yang membuatmu ingin pindah kelas!" kata Kurenai sambil menatap Hinata. Hinata tertunduk.

"Aku... aku benar-benar ingin masuk kelas itu! Hanya itu saja!" kata Hinata masih tetap berbohong walaupun Hinata tau kalau Kurenai-sensei pasti sadar ia berbohong. Lagi-lagi Kurenai tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Jika kau sangat ingin masuk kelas itu, kau pasti langsung datang kesini saat tau kalau kau masuk kelas 2-A! Jadi, katakan saja apa maumu? Apa ada seseorang di yang kau suka di kelas itu?" kata Kurenai menebak. Hinata kaget mendengar tebakan Kurenai yang ternyata benar.

"I-iya, ada seseorang yang ku suka di sana!" kata Hinata akhirnya jujur. Kurenai tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

"Jadi, kau ingin mendekatinya?" kata Kurenai masih tetap tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menolongnya!" bantah Hinata cepat. Kurenai berhenti tertawa dan melihat Hinata dengan bingung.

"Menolongnya? Menolong untuk apa?" Kurenai masih terus bertanya seperti sedang mengintrogasi Hinata.

"Aku akan menolongnya untuk naik kelas!" kata Hinata cukup keras.

"Oh, jadi yang ingin kau tolong itu Naruto Namikaze?" kata Kurenai yang tepat sasaran. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memindahkanmu dan kau harus berjanji akan membuat semua nilainya naik dari yang tahun lalu!" akhirnya Kurenai mengatakan hal yang sangat dinantikan oleh Hinata. Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya dan mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Tapi jika dalam satu semester ini nilainya tak mengalami kenaikan, maka kau akan ku pindahkan ke kelas 2-A lagi! Mengerti?" kata Kurenai cukup keras.

"Aku mengerti! Arigatou, Kurenai-sensei!" kata Hinata senang. Setelah menyalami Kurenai, Hinata keluar ruang BK dengan perasaan yang sangat senang. Ia yakin kalau ia bisa membuat Naruto-senpai menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Konoha High School terlihat sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang ada di sana. Hinata berjalan pelan keluar dari gedung sekolah itu. Langkahnya yang pelan semakin lama semakin terlihat cepat. Tanpa sadar, Hinata sudah berlari keluar dari Konoha High School dengan perasaan yang senang.

"Yeeeyyy..." teriak Hinata senang saat di luar sekolah.

Tiiiiiiinnnn...

Hinata menengok dan terlihat sebuah mobil sedang melaju kencang kearahnya. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk Hinata menghindar.

Dhuak!

Tubuh seorang gadis SMA tergeletak tak berdaya dan berlumuran darah di depan gedung Konoha High School. Beberapa orang mulai menolong dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Niiiiittt...

"Hinataaaaa..." sebuah teriakan terdengar menggema di Konoha Hospital Center. Hinata Hyuuga, seorang murid yang baru saja naik kelas dua menghembuskan napas terakhirnya karena kecelakaan yang terjadi saat ia keluar dari gedung sekolahnya. Padahal, tadi ia keluar dengan perasaan yang sangat senang. Siapapun pasti tak akan menduga bahwa ia akan pergi saat itu juga.

Hiks... hiks...

Tetes air mata jatuh dari mata lavender milik seorang gadis yang baru saja dinyatakan telah tiada. Ya, dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga, tapi hanya rohnya saja.

"Baka! Padahal aku sudah berhasil, tapi kenapa?" kata roh dari Hinata sedih sambil menatap tubuhnya yang mulai di selimuti kain putih.

"Ayo pergi, Hinata Hyuuga!" kata seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Hinata. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa, masih ada yang harus ku lakukan!" kata Hinata pelan.

"Apa? Apa itu yang membuatmu berat untuk meninggalkan dunia ini?" katanya lagi.

"Aku... aku sudah berjanji untuk menolong seseorang! Aku tak bisa pergi dari sini!" kata Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau diberikan satu kesempatan untuk hidup, tapi bukan sebagai Hinata Hyuuga melainkan sebagai orang lain! Apa kau mau?" katanya pelan. Hinata melihatnya.

"Sebagai siapa?" kata Hinata bingung dan penasaran.

"Sebagai..."

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p>Yosh, i'm coming back! Kira-kira Hinata jadi siapa hayo? Gomennasai kalo rada gaje ceritanya. Tapi satu yang pasti, Review please... sekali lagi gomen dan arigatou...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau diberikan satu kesempatan untuk hidup, tapi bukan sebagai Hinata Hyuuga melainkan sebagai orang lain! Apa kau mau?" katanya pelan. Hinata melihatnya.

"Sebagai siapa?" kata Hinata bingung dan penasaran.

"Sebagai Sakura Haruno!" katanya yang langsung membuat Hinata kaget.

"Sakura? Kenapa dia?" kata Hinata semakin bingung. Orang itu berjalan menjauh.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" katanya sambil terus berjalan. Hinata berlari untuk menyamai langkah dengannya. Mereka berjalan pelan di koridor Konoha Hospital Center dan pastinya tak ada yang bisa melihat mereka. Tiba-tiba orang itu berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Hinata yang mengikuti dari belakang jadi ikutan berhenti.

"Lihat dia!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke dalam. Hinata melihat dari jendela kamar itu.

Deg!

Jantung Hinata langsung berdegup cepat. Mungkinkah ia? Batin Hinata sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

* * *

><p><strong>My Senpai is My Classmate<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto, My Senpai is My Classmate it's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T.

**Genre:** mungkin Romance, Friendship, sama Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning:** OC, OOC, AU, sedikit typo, sebagian dari fic ini ada yang dari kenyataan, dll.

**Summary:** Naruto, senpai yang dikagumi Hinata ternyata tidak naik kelas! Hinata ingin membantu Naruto, tapi kecelakaan terjadi dan Hinata meninggal. Hinata diberi kesempatan hidup sekali lagi, tapi sebagai... happy reading minna-san...

* * *

><p><strong>_Chap 2_<strong>

"Dia..." kata Hinata menggantung.

"Dia koma, Hinata! Jadi kau bisa memakai tubuhnya!" katanya lagi. Hinata menatapnya heran.

"Gimana caranya?" kata Hinata lagi. Orang itu hanya diam dan masuk ke dalam kamar tempat Sakura di rawat. Hinata mau tak mau harus mengikutinya lagi.

"Masuklah ke tubunya, maka kau akan menjadi Sakura!" katanya sambil menunjuk tubuh Sakura. Hinata menatap tubuh Sakura yang penuh dengan berbagai macam alat.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Sakura tiba-tiba kembali?" kata Hinata penuh dengan keraguan.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya di sekolah!" katanya dengan pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar Hinata.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Hinata semakin bingung dengan apa yang di katakan orang itu.

"Sudahlah, cepat masuk! Kau tak memiliki banyak waktu, Hinata! Besok kau harus melakukan tugasmu dan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat!" perintahnya. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dan mematuhi kata-katanya. Hinata berusaha menyentuh tubuh Sakura.

Shiiiiiinnnngggg...

Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya keluar dan menyilaukan Hinata. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya tertarik. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas panjang. Hinata mencoba membuka matanya. Terlihat lampu-lampu yang menyala terang di atasnya.

"Selamat menjalankan tugasmu, Hinata! Ingat kau sekarang bukan lagi menjadi seorang Hinata Hyuuga, tapi seorang Sakura Haruno!" hanya itu yang dapat di dengar Hinata sebelum ia menghilang. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada air yang mengalir dari matanya.

Cklek!

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah datang. Sepertinya ia adalah Nii-sannya Sakura, Sasori. Sasori terdiam melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sudah sadar.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasori pelan. Sakura hanya diam, tapi air matanya terus mengalir.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar?" kata Sasori lagi dengan perasaan senang.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter, tunggu ya!" kata Sasori sambil berlari keluar. Kini Hinata benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang Sakura. Air mata yang terus mengalir itu menandakan bahwa ia sedih karena ia akan menolong Naruto bukan sebagai Hinata, tapi sebagai Sakura dan itu sama saja dengan ia mengingkari janjinya sendiri kepada Kurenai-sensei yang telah mempercayainya.

"Gomennasai, Kurenai-sensei..." kata Sakura pelan.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan, akhirnya ia di izinkan pulang walaupun sebenarnya tidak boleh, tapi karena besok adalah hari pertama sekolah, maka Sakura memaksakan untuk pulang. Sakura pulang bersama dengan Nii-sannya, Sasori dan Baa-channya, Chiyo. Setelah sampai di rumah, Sakura di suruh istirahat oleh Chiyo-baa kerena Sakura baru saja sadar dari komanya selama satu bulan itu. Sakura menurut dan langsung masuk ke kamar yang bertuliskan Sakura di pintunya. Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang ada. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa saja yang selalu di lakukan oleh Sakura Haruno.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" katanya pelan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

Cklek!

Sasori masuk kedalam kamar Sakura dan langsung duduk di bangku yang ada. Sakura terbangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ada apa, Sasori-nii?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Kau yakin sudah sehat? Kalau masih sakit, lebih baik besok jangan masuk sekolah dulu!" kata Sasori yang sepertinya sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, aku sudah baik kok! Hehehe..." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum gaje. Sasori ikut tersenyum.

"Entah perasaanku saja atau memang kamu agak sedikit berbeda dari biasanya?" kata Sasori pelan.

Deg!

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang saat mendegar kata-kata Sasori tadi. Gawat! Apa yang harus benar-benar aku lakukan? Batin Sakura.

"A-ahahaha... hanya perasaan Nii-san aja kali!" kata Sakura dengan sedikit gugup.

"Ya, mungkin memang perasaanku saja! Ya udah, kamu istirahat ya, biar ga sakit lagi!" kata Sasori sambil mengusap kepala Sakura lembut dan pergi keluar.

Huft...

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya. Sasori sepertinya seorang Nii-san yang sangat perhatian sama Imotounya. Nii-san impian semua anak perempuan dan perlakuan Sasori mirip sekali dengan Neji. Maka dari itu, sebenarnya Sakura sedari tadi menahan air matanya yang sepertinya akan mengalir lagi. Jika ia menjadi Sakura, maka ia tak akan pernah bisa melihat Neji yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya, Hanabi yang selalu menjahilinya dan Tenten yang selalu ada untuknya juga Naruto yang selalu ada di pikirannya.

Hiks... hiks...

Tes... tes...

Air mata mulai jatuh membasahi wajahnya dan juga pakaiannya.

"Aku... aku ingin menjdai Hinata! Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri... hiks..." kata Sakura pelan sambil mengelap air matanya.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"Sakura, Nii-san langsung ke kelas ya!" kata Sasori saat sampai di Konoha High School. Sakura mengangguk dengan yakin. Setelag Sasori pergi, Sakura menengok ke sana-sini. Tiba-tiba ia melihat keluar gerbang Konoha High School. Saat itu juga, ia ingat saat ia terakhir kalinya menjadi seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Saat ia dengan senangnya keluar dari Konoha High School karena bisa pindah kelas, tapi sayangnya terjadi kecelakaan yang membuatnya harus menjadi orang lain.

Plok!

Sakura merasakan bahunya di pegang seseorang. Sakura menengok untuk mencari tahu saiap yang memegangnya.

"Yo, Sakura! Kau sudah sehat?" kata seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang dan di kuncir satu, Ino.

"Kalo belum sehat, kenapa aku bisa sekolah?" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Haha iya juga! Ya udah ke kelas yuk!" ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Tunggu, aku ga tau masuk kelas apa!" kata Sakura sambil berhenti berjalan dan menarik Ino untuk berhenti juga.

"Kita sekelas lagi! Di kelas 2-F!" kata Ino dengan senang.

"2-F? Serius?" kata Sakura ga percaya. Ino mengangguk dengan yakin. sakura tersenyum semakin lebar. Wah... beruntung banget aku jadi Sakura! Batin Sakura.

"Kalo gitu, ayo kita ke kelas!" teriak Sakura senang sambil menarik tangan Ino dan berlari ke kelas 2-F. Sesampainya di sana, ternyata kelas itu masih sepi. Sakura memilih bangku ke dua dari depan dan urutan ke dua dari pintu. Lama-lama kelas semakin ramai, tapi Sakura masih juga tidak menemukan seseorang yang ia nantikan, Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian, bel tanda masuk berbunyi, tapi Naruto masih belum juga kelihatan bayangannya.

"Eh eh tau Hinata ga?" kata seorang anak perempuan yang ada di bangku belakang Sakura.

"Iya, katanya di meninggal gara-gara kecelakaan di depan gerbang sekolah kan?" kata yang lainnya.

"Iya, kasian banget ya! Padahal dia pinter lho!" kata yang lainnya lagi. Sakura menutup telinganya. Ia tak ingin mendengar semua itu. Itu cukup menyakitkan untuk di dengar oleh Sakura yang sebenarnya adalah Hinata.

Brak!

Semua orang langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang berdiri dengan tangan yang terlihat habis menggebrak meja itu.

"Bisa ga sih kalian berhenti ngomongin Hinata? Dia juga butuh ketenangan!" kata anak itu sambil pergi keluar kelas. Semua yang ada di kelas hanya terdiam melihatnya keluar dari kelas. Sakura juga masih terdiam. Sejak kapan dia ada di kelas? Batin Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya kehadiran dari Naruto tak di sadarinya karena ia terlalu serius mendengar obrolan anak-anak tadi.

Tinut... tinut...

Terdengar speaker yang ada di kelas berbunyi menandakan akan ada pengumuman. Semua anak terdiam.

"Kepada seluruh murid yang ada di dalam kelas, di harapkan berkumpul di lapangan sekolah karena akan di adakan upacara penghormatan untuk melepaskan kepergian seorang murid Konoha High School bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Sekali lagi, semua murid di harapkan berkumpul di lapangan sekolah. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya."

Anak-anak langsung keluar dari kelas. Sakura masih teridam di tempatnya. Semua yang ada di Konoha High School akan mendoakan Hinata yang masih ada di sekitar mereka walaupun dengan tubuh orang lain. Itu jauh laebih menyakitkan lagi. Setelah menguatkan hatinya, Sakura berjalan menuju lapangan sekolah. Saat di luar kelas, Sakura melihat Naruto sedang berdiri di beranda yang ada di depan kelas sambil menatap kearah lapangan. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya.

"Kenapa ga turun?" kata Sakura sambil berdiri di samping Naruto. Naruto menengok.

"Untuk apa? Percuma saja melakukan hal itu! Kau sendiri kenapa ga turun?" kata Naruto sambil melihat ke lapangan lagi.

"Terlalu menyakitkan, aku takut aku akan menangis lagi jika melihat atau mendengar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hinata!" kata Sakura sambil melihat ke lapangan juga.

"Kau sahabatnya?" kata Naruto sambil melihat Sakura.

"Mungkin!" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Gimana kalo kita ikut ke sana?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" kini Sakura menjadi bingung.

"Sudahlah, jarang-jarang kan kita mengadakan upacara seperti ini!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju lapangan. Sakura semakin bingung dengan sikap Naruto, tapi Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat di lapangan, terlihat beberapa orang yang ia kenal sedang menangis termasuk Neji, Tenten dan juga Kurenai-sensei. Sakura jadi semakin merasa bersalah jika melihat mereka seperti itu karena ia pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Mata Sakura lagi-lagi terasa berair. Sakura mengambil setangkai bunga lavender yang telah disiapkan dan meletakkan bunga itu di depan foto Hinata yang ada di depan sana. Sakura terdiam melihat foto itu. Foto saat Hinata pertama kali masuk Konoha High School. Foto untuk rapot dan kartu pelajarnya.

Tes... tes...

Air mata Sakura jatuh membasahi bunga yang ia letakkan di depan foto Hinata. Sakura berjalan pelan ke bangku-bangku yang telah tersedia. Ia memilih bangku paling belakang karena ia tak ingin melihat foto itu. Foto saat ia menjadi Hinata, bukan Sakura. Sakura sangat ingin upacara ini selesai dengan cepat. Sakura melihat ke sampingnya, ternyata ada Naruto. Seandainya aku seperti ini saat menjadi Hinata, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan! Kenapa aku harus mati dulu baru aku bisa seperti ini? Apa kematian adalah satu-satunya jalan? Batin Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Naruto-senpai, menurutmu Hinata senang tidak di alam sana?" kata Sakura pelan. Naruto menengok.

"Mana aku tau? Mungkin dia sedih sama seperti orang-orang yang ia tinggalkan!" kata Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya aku di sini lama-lama!" kata Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Kau benar, Naruto! Aku jauh lebih sedih dari pada orang-orang itu, tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Bahkan aku kini menjadi orang lain! Batin sakura. Sakura menghapus airmatanya lagi. Ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan upacara itu sama seperti yang di lakukan Naruto. Ia masih tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto.

"Eh, Naruto tadi ke sini ga?" kata seorang anak laki-laki. Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendengar sedikit obrolan itu.

"Dateng, tapi Cuma naro bunga terus pergi lagi!" kata yang lainnya.

"Kasian ya dia! Udah ga naik kelas, sekarang malah anak yang dia suka pergi!" kata yang lainnya lagi.

Deg!

Jantung Sakura lagi-lagi berdegup cepat. Apa maksudnya dengan anak yang dia suka? Batin sakura penuh tanya.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p>Minna-san, gomen banget ya kalo sepertinya rada-rada gaje! Jujur aja data yang udah di binkin ngilang! Aku jadi bikin baru dan hasilnya sepertinya beda jauuuuuuhhh~ ya udah deh, review please...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura masih terdiam mendengar obrolan dari kedua orang laki-laki itu. Ia benar-benar ingin tau apa yang dikatakan mereka benar atau tidak. Mungkinkah Naruto juga menyukainya? Jika benar, maka penyesalan yang ada akan semakin mendalam. Penyesalan yang tak akan ada akhirnya.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Ia kembali mengintip kearah dua orang laki-laki itu. Sekali lagi, ia menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya. Setelah mengumpulkan segala keberanian, ia berjalan mendekati kedua laki-laki itu.

"Ne, boleh aku bertanya?" kata Sakura sambil berjalan mendekat. Dua orang laki-laki itu menengok. Raut wajah mereka terlihat sedikit berubah saat melihat cairan merah yang kental keluar dengan cepat dari hidung Sakura.

"Ano, hidungmu…" kata salah satu dari mereka sambil memegang hidungnya. Sakura terlihat bingung. Ia mengelap hidungnya dengan jemarinya. Terlihat cairan merah kental di jemarinya. Ini… batinnya sesaat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

><p><strong>My Senpai is My Classmate<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto, My Senpai is My Classmate it's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T.

**Genre:** mungkin Romance, Friendship, sama Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, sedikit typo, sebagian dari fic ini ada yang dari kenyataan, dll.

**Summary:** Naruto, senpai yang dikagumi Hinata ternyata tidak naik kelas! Hinata ingin membantu Naruto, tapi kecelakaan terjadi dan Hinata meninggal. Hinata diberi kesempatan hidup sekali lagi, tapi sebagai... happy reading minna-san...

* * *

><p><strong>_Chap <strong>**3****_**

Seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan mata yang berwarna seperti lavender terlihat sedang berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Semua yang ada hanya berwarna putih. Tak ada warna yang lainnya, bahkan ia sendiri juga memakai pakaian yang serba putih.

"Ini dimana? Kenapa aku kembali menjadi Hinata?" kata gadis yang sesungguhnya adalah Hinata sambil melihat tubuh dan rambutnya juga sekelilingnya.

"Ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu! Kau seperti itu karena kau adalah Hinata!" sebuah suara terdengar cukup nyaring. Hinata menengok kearah sumber suara itu, tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun juga.

"Siapa kau?" Hinata kini terlihat mulai ketakutan.

"Aku Sakura Haruno!" tiba-tiba Sakura muncul tepat dihadapan Hinata dan pastinya membuat Hinata terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa Sakura tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya?

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Hinata sedikit melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang. Keringat mulai bercucuran didahinya.

"Seharusnya itu adalah pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau memakai tubuhku? Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau seharusnya sudah mati!" kata Sakura cukup keras. Hinata tertunduk mendengarnya.

"Karena kau, aku menjadi tak bisa kembali ke tubuhku sendiri!" kini Sakura berteriak diruangan yang bisa dibilang hampa itu. Hinata mengepal tangannya.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugasku! Menepati semua janjiku yang tak akan bisa kutepati tanpa adanya kehidupan untukku lagi!" kata Hinata tak kalah keras dari Sakura. Matanya terlihat berlinangan air, tapi masih tertahankan didalamnya dan tak mengalir keluar.

"Hanya kamu… hanya kamu yang bisa menolongku! Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau mau meminjamkan tubuhmu untukku, hanya untuk beberapa saat saja! Onegai…" suara Hinata terdengar cukup pelan dan sedikit bergetar. Sakura terdiam membisu mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Boleh ku tau, apa janjimu sampai kau seperti ini?" Sakura menatap Hinata yang masih tertunduk. Hinata mulai mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menolong senpai yang kusuka, menolongnya untuk naik kelas!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang putih itu.

"Sebegitu berartikah dia untukmu? Sampai kau rela menjadi orang lain untuk menolongnya?" kini tatapan Sakura berubah kepada Hinata. Tatapan iba.

"Sangat berarti, dia adalah semangatku saat masih hidup bahkan sampai sekarang! Tapi takdir tak mengizinkanku untuk melihatnya lagi, bahkan kau tak akan mau meminjamkan tubuhmu kan?" air mata Hinata semakin mengalir membasahi wajahnya itu. Sakura merasakan sedikit sesak di dadanya saat ia mendengarkan alasan dari Hinata. Ia menelan ludahnya dan ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Hinata berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku… aku sudah memutuskan untuk meminjamkan tubuhku!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis dan memeluk erat Hinata yang masih menangis. Hinata sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

"Kenapa kau mau meminjamkannya?" kata Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan menghapus air matanya.

"Karena perjuanganmu untuk tetap hidup! Aku sangat senang dengan orang yang berusaha untuk tetap hidup!" Sakura masih tetap tersenyum. Terlihat kesungguhan dari senyumannya itu.

"Tapi, aku mempunyai penyakit yang sangat parah. Mungkin saja kau akan mati saat menjadi aku, apa kau mau?" raut wajah Sakura terlihat serius saat mengatakannya. Hinata terdiam beberapa saat.

"Mati saat menjadi kamu?" Hinata mengulang kata-kata Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dengan yakin. Ini tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Hinata sebelumnya. Bagaimana jika ternyata ia akan mati untuk kedua kalinya, tapi saat ia sedang menjadi Sakura?

"Sudah ku duga, ini berat untukmu!" kata Sakura sambil membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Hinata yang masih saja terdiam.

"Bahkan aku saja menyerah karena penyakitku, maka dari itu aku koma cukup lama. Kupikir kau orang yang akan melakukan apapun agar bertahan hidup, ternyata kau sama saja denganku yang menyerah begitu saja!" lanjut Sakura terdengar cukup pedas dan membuat Hinata sedikit tersindir.

"Aku tidak bilang jika aku tidak mau…" kata Hinata pelan. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya melihat Hinata.

"Aku akan tetap bertahan hidup walaupun dengan penyakitmu yang parah dan mungkin bisa membuatku mati saat menjadimu!" lanjut Hinata dengan tegas dan cukup keras. Sebuah senyuman mengembang diwajah Sakura.

"Itu yang ingin ku dengar darimu, Hinata! Kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu, sekarang kembalilah!" kata Sakura dengan tangan yang dikepalkan dan siap untuk meninju Hinata.

"Tunggu!" teriak Hinata sebelum Sakura berhasil mendaratkan tinjunya.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?" kata Hinata pelan.

"Aku akan datang jika kau tak sadarkan diri lagi!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan aksinya yang sempat tertunda.

Dhuak!

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"Ra… Sakura…" panggilan dari Sasori berhasil membuat Sakura membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya saat melihat imotou tersayangnya itu mulai sadar.

"Nii-san…" kata Sakura sambil melihat Sasori.

"Kenapa?" kata Sasori penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ini di mana?"

"Di kamarmu!"

"Ini di kamarku?" Sakura mengulang kata-kata Sasori. Sasori mengangguk dengan yakin. Dengan cepat, Sakura terduduk. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Benar saja, ia sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?" Sakura terlihat cukup panik.

"Sekitar tiga jam!" Sasori menjawab dengan singkat, namun cukup membuat Sakura semakin panik.

"Apa?"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Hembusan angin membuat rambut pink dari seorang gadis yang sedang berdiam diri di beranda rumahnya bergerak-gerak. Ia menatap kearah jalanan di bawahnya dengan kosong. Sepi. Tak ada satupun yang lewat di jalanan itu. Ia melihat ke langit. Langit kini terlihat lebih gelap dan bertabur dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang. Sudah hampir satu hari ia menjalani hidup sebagai Sakura. Mungkin ini akan terasa berat, tapi ia akan tetap mencobanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang melewati jalanan yang berada tepat di bawahnya. Ia berusaha melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Setelah yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia tersenyum. Orang itu adalah Naruto. Sakura menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"Naruto-senpai!" teriak Sakura dan berhasil menghentikan langkah Naruto. Naruto menengok kearah Sakura yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangannya juga. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang saat melihatnya. Bisa saja Sakura berteriak dengan kencang bahkan sampai guling-gulingan, tapi sepertinya saat ini tidak memungkinkan ia untuk melakukannya.

"Mau kemana?" Sakura berusaha untuk basa-basi.

"Mau main futsal di Konoha Futsal Center!" kata Naruto sedikit keras. Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ganbatte, Naruto-senpai! Kau harus menang!" teriak Sakura. Naruto mengangguk dan ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi rumah Sakura. Sakura masih terus melihatnya sampai bayangannya tak terlihat lagi. Tunggu dulu, dia mau main futsal? Aku harus menontonnya! batin Sakura sambil berlari kecil mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Mau kemana, Sakura?" kata Chiyo-baa saat melihat Sakura berlarian.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar!" jawab Sakura tanpa menghentikan larinya. Sakura terus berlari menuju Konoha Futsal Center. Ia sangat ingin melihat Naruto bermain futsal lagi seperti saat Classmeet dulu. Mungkin saja ia tak akan pernah bisa melihat Naruto bermain futsal lagi kan?

Setelah cukup lama berlari, akhirnya Sakura sampai di Konoha Futsal Center. Sakura berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah sebelum ia memasuki Konoha Futsal Center. Sakura berjalan dengan pelan sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba saja seperti sebuah kebetulan, ia melihat dua orang laki-laki yang tadi pagi membicarakan tentang Naruto saat di sekolah. Merasa diperhatikan, mereka menengok dan melihat Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Raut wajah mereka terlihat cukup kaget karena melihat Sakura.

"Kau anak perempuan yang tadi pagi pingsan itu kan?" kata salah satunya dengan rambut onix. Sakura mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Oh iya, bukannya kau ingin bertanya sesuatu?" kali ini giliran yang satunya lagi dengan rambut merah terang. Lagi-lagi Sakura mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" kata si rambut onix bingung.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang Naruto-senpai dan…" kata Sakura teputus karena sulit untuk mengatakan nama selanjutnya.

"Dan?" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Hinata!" kata Sakura pelan. Sungguh sangat aneh rasanya ia menyebutkan namanya sendiri dengan tubuh yang berbeda. Mendengar itu, mereka berdua langsung berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menutup mulut Sakura.

"Kalau kau ingin tau tentang itu, jangan di sini tempatnya!" kata si rambut merah.

"Kita akan mengatakannya, tapi mungkin ga bisa sekarang!" kata si rambut onix melanjutkan kata-kata si rambut merah tadi. Sakura mengangguk. Mereka melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menutupi mulut Sakura itu.

"Aku minta nomor hp mu, nanti akan ku hubungi kalau ada waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya!" kata si rambut onix sambil mengeluarkan hpnya. Hp? Ah, aku lupa kalau aku menjadi Sakura! Mana aku tau berapa nomor hp Sakura… batin Sakura.

"A-aku ga hapal nomor hp ku, gimana kalau aku yang minta nomor kalian?" kata Sakura dengan gugup. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, setelah itu menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Sakura meminta kertas dan meminjam pulpen dari seorang penjaga yang ada di resepsionis. Setelah itu, ia mencatat nomor hp dari kedua orang itu.

"Oh iya, nama ku Sasuke dan dia Gaara!" kata si rambut onix yang bernama Sasuke itu sambil menunjuk si rambut merah yang bernama Gaara. Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku Sakura! Oh iya, aku pulang duluan ya, jaa…" kata Sakura sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Ternyata pertemuan Sakura dengan kedua orang itu membuat Sakura lupa akan niatnya datang ke tempat itu.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Sakura mengacak-acak kamarnya untuk menemukan sebuah hp, tapi kenyataannya ia tak menemukan apapun walaupun ia sudah mencari di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Masa iya Sakura ga punya hp?" Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan Sasori.

"Sasori-nii…" panggil Sakura sambil keluar dari kamarnya. Sasori menengok dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Tau hp ku di mana?"

"Hp? Tunggu sebentar!" kata Sasori sambil mengeluarkan hpnya dan memisscall nomor hp Sakura.

Dakara ima ai ni yuku

So kimetanda

Poketto no kono kyoku wo

Kimi ni kikasetai

Terdengar lagu Goodbye days dari Yui mengalun dengan lembut dan terdengar cukup jelas. Sakura dan Sasori mencari dari mana asal suara itu. Suara Yui terdengar semakin jelas saat mereka berada di depan meja belajar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura membuka laci yang ada di meja belajar itu. Nihil. Tak ada apapun kecuali sebuah kotak kecil berwarna pink. Sakura mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Terlihat sebuah hp bermodelkan flip berwarna pink dengan gantungan berbentuk bunga sakura.

"Nii-san masih ga percaya kamu bisa lupa nyimpen hp di mana!" kata Sasori dengan raut yang cukup malas. Sakura tersenyum dengan paksa.

"Kan aku ga sadarkan diri cukup lama! Hehe…" kata Sakura seadanya. Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kamarnya. Setelah Sasori keluar, Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia mengambil hp yang ada di kotak itu, tapi ternyata di bawah hp itu ada sebuah buku berwarna pink dengan gambar bunga sakura. Sakura mengambil buku itu dan membukanya. Terlihat sebuah foto Sakura yang sedang tersenyum senang dengan memakai dress selutut berwarna pink dengan lengan yang bergembung dan rambut yang di kuncir kuda dan memakai pita berwarna pink di bawah pohon sakura. Mungkin foto ini diambil saat ia sedang Hanami. Sakura membaca tulisan yang berada tepat di bawah foto itu.

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**Konoha, 28 Maret**_

_**1**__**st**__** class ini Konoha High School**_

_**It's all about my life. It's my diary…**_

Sepertinya buku itu adalah diary milik Sakura. Sakura menelan ludahnya, kemudian ia kembali membuka halaman berikutnya. Maafkan aku Sakura, tapi aku benar-benar ingin tau tentang penyakitmu. Mungkin saja kau menuliskan itu kan? batin Sakura.

_**Konbanwa my diary…**_

_**Ini pertama kalinya aku mengisi diary lho! Kata Ino aku ini sudah waktunya untuk menceritakan semua rahasiaku yang tak bisa kuceritakan kepada orang lain ke sebuah buku yang namanya diary. Hmmm… aku jadi bingung nih mau ngisi apa! Oh iya, gimana kalau perkenalan diriku dulu? Hahaha… aku tau kok, tadi aku sudah menuliskan nama lengkapku, tapi aku akan menceritakan tentangku yang lainnya.**_

_**Baiklah, namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku masuk ke kelas 1-B. dan taukah kau kalau tadi adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMA? Sepertinya semua yang ada di saat SMA menyenangkan…**_

Sakura terus membacanya. Tanpa terasa, ia sudah membaca seperempat dari buku itu. Ia merasakan bahwa dirinya mulai mengantuk. Saat ia berniat untuk menyudahi membaca buku itu, tiba-tiba ia melihat salah satu halaman dengan tulisan yang sedikit luntur karena sesuatu. Sakura menjadi penasaran dan ingin ingin membaca halaman itu.

_**Hallo again, my diary….**_

_**Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat mengejutkan. Hasil dari pemeriksaanku sudah keluar dan ternyata hasilnya adalah aku positif terkena kanker darah atau leukimia….**_

Brak!

Sakura merasakan seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang kini jatuh tepat di hadapan kakinya. Sakura merasakan matanya terhalang oleh butiran-butiran kaca.

Tes… tes…

Air matanya dengan cepat mengalir dan jatuh membasahi buku diary Sakura. Ia terduduk di lantai. Matanya berusaha untuk tetap membaca kelanjutannya. Walaupun hatinya sudah menjerit-jerit agar ia tak membacanya lagi.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p>Wah… ku rasa chap ini cukup panjang dan sepertinya ada adegan tak penting disini -_-a *sigh* akhirnya Hinata bertemu dengan Sakura! Ya-Ha *plak* dan sampai di chap ini juga belum ada romance-romancenya yang ada malah rada ke angst -_-"<p>

Key deh, menurut kalian di diarynya Sakura ada nama seseorang yang dia sukain ga? Kalo ada menurut kalian siapa? Hayo hayo hyoooo~ *di lempar* ya sudah segitu aja dulu! Jangan lupa RnR ya minna~ Ya-Ha!

**Jawaban buat review non login**

**Sladhyna Galaxy**

Makasih ya udah di bilang keren ficnya XD

Disini emang sengaja gagap ama blushing Hinata diilangin, tapi kita ganti Hinata jadi bisa autis kalo ketemu Naruto! Hohoho… *devil laugh*

mmm… gimana ya kalo itu terjadi? Mungkin Hinata bakal berusaha nyadarin Naruto kalo itu tuh dia! Ngerti kan maksudku?

Udah update nih ^^

**Sheila**

Menurutmu jadinya apa hayo pairnya? Aku aja juga bingung ini sebenernya *plak*

Hahaha masalah alur kecepetan emang aku dari dulu selalu begitu, tapi aku usahain buat ga kecepeten lagi deh!

Udah update kok! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Tik tik tik…

Jarum detik jam terdengar cukup keras di kamar yang terasa sangat hening ini. Sakura menghapus air matanya dan melirik kearah jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya itu. 23:45. Sakura menghembuskan napasnya berat dan berlutut untuk mengambil buku diary yang terjatuh itu.

"Mungkin tak seharusnya aku membaca buku ini!" kata Sakura dengan senyum miris. Ia meletakkan buku itu kembali di tempat asalnya dan ia mengambil hpnya yang ia letakkan diatas meja belajarnya. Sakura membuka hp yang bermodelkan flip itu. Terlihat sebuah foto Sakura bersama dengan seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna kuning dan mata yang sebiru laut yang menjadi wallpaper hp itu. Tunggu dulu, ini kan Naruto-senpai? bagaimana bisa? batinnya dengan tatapan yang tak percaya. Ia menutup mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kata Sakura pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>My Senpai is My Classmate<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto, My Senpai is My Classmate it's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T.

**Genre:** mungkin Romance, Friendship, sama Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Sakura with inner Hinata, sedikit typo, sebagian dari fic ini ada yang dari kenyataan, dll.

**Summary:** Naruto, senpai yang dikagumi Hinata ternyata tidak naik kelas! Hinata ingin membantu Naruto, tapi kecelakaan terjadi dan Hinata meninggal. Hinata diberi kesempatan hidup sekali lagi, tapi sebagai... happy reading minna-san...

* * *

><p><strong>_Chap <strong>**4****_**

Sakura membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan buku diarynya lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membuka buku dairy itu dan membacanya lagi. Dimana? Dimana catatan yang menceritakan tentang Naruto-senpai? batin Sakura sambil membuka halaman demi halaman diary itu.

_**Konbanwa my dearest diary…**_

_**Akhirnya aku bisa tau nama senpai yang dulu menyelamatkanku. Oh iya, kau belum kuceritakan ya? Jadi, waktu hari pertama upacara penerimaan murid baru aku datang terlambat dan gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup. Saat itu aku menangis karena tak bisa mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru, tapi tiba-tiba ada seorang senpai yang berteriak dari atas pohon yang ada di depan gerbang sekolah.**_

"_**Kau murid baru ya?"**_

_**Dia berkata seperti itu dengan senyuman yang membuatnya sangat tampan sampai aku terpaku di tempatku dan membuatnya melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajahku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Saat itu ia tersenyum lagi dan langsung menggendongku keatas pohon dan membawaku masuk kedalam sekolah. Setelah menurunkanku, ia tersenyum lagi dan mengatakan agar aku jangan sampai terlambat lagi. Saat itu juga aku merasakan jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Setelah itu, ia pergi dengan melambaikan tangannya.**_

_**Sejak saat itu aku selalu mencari tau tentangnya dan akhirnya aku tau kalau nama dia itu Naruto Namikaze. Baiklah aku akan mencari tau lebih banyak tentangnya dan aku akan mendekatinya! Yosh, ganbatte Sakura-chan!**_

Deg deg!

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Jadi, selama ini Sakura juga menyukai Naruto-senpai? batin Sakura tak percaya. Ia menutup diary itu dan meletakkannya di dalam laci lagi. Sakura berjalan lemas menuju kasurnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya itu. Ingin rasanya hari ini berlalu dengan cepat dan saat hari esok tiba, ia ingin melupakan semua yang terjadi pada hari ini.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"Hai, Hinata!" sapa seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna pink, Sakura. Hinata terdiam melihatnya dan membalas sapaan Sakura dengan senyuman kecil yang terlihat sangat dipaksa.

"Ada apa?" kata Sakura bingung melihat Hinata yang sepertinya sangat lemas.

"Aku sudah membaca sebagian diarymu, maaf atas kelancanganku!" kata Hinata pelan.

"Tak apa kok, lalu apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Aku tau penyakitmu dan kini aku yakin bahwa aku akan mati untuk kedua kalinya, hanya saja dalam tubuh yang berbeda!"

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan sejak awal kan?"

"Ya, dan aku tau seseorang yang kau suka!" kata-kata dari Hinata membuat wajah Sakura menjadi sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Naruto-senpai, eh?" kata Hinata sambil menatap Sakura dalam. Sakura tersenyum malu mengingatnya.

"Ya, tapi dia tak akan pernah bisa menyukaiku! Sampai kapanpun…" kata Sakura dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena sejak awal dia menyukai si Lavender!"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Deg deg!

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Air mata tiba-tiba saja terasa mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Apakah yang kau katakana itu benar, Sakura? batinnya.

Embun di pagi buta

Menebarkan bau basah

Detik demi detikku itu

Inikah saat ku pergi

Lagu Sampai Menutup Mata dari Acha mengalun lembut di kamar Sakura yang hening. Sakura melihat hp yang ada di meja belajarnya dan membukanya. Sebuah sms dari Ino.

**From: Ino**

**Mau berangkat bareng ga? Kalau mau nanti ku jemput!**

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Melihat sms Ino, ia menjadi teringat pada sahabatnya sejak kelas satu, Tenten. Apa Tenten sekarang menemukan sahabat baru? batinnya. Dengan cepat, Sakura mengetik sms balasan.

**From: Sakura**

**Ya, aku akan siap-siap!**

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Sakura dan Ino berjalan pelan melewati koridor sekolah. Sakura berhenti saat di depan kelas 2-E. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut yang dicepol dua dan sedang duduk dengan tangan yang menadahkan kepalanya, Tenten. Sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ingin rasanya Sakura berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang, tapi mungkin Tenten akan kaget karena orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya secara tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Sakura masih terpaku ditempatnya. Tiba-tiba Tenten melihatnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Saat berhadapan dengan Sakura, Tenten hanya meliriknya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Sakura hanya melirik Tentan yang berjalan melewatinya.

Hyuuuusss…

Angin kencang berhembus dan membuat Tenten menghentikan langkahnya. Ia masih terus menatap Sakura. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya aku sangat dekat dengan anak itu? batin Tenten.

"Yo, kenapa kau diam disini? Ayo ke kelas!" kata Ino sambil menarik paksa Sakura. Tenten hanya menatap mereka bingung. Sakura tersenyum kecil saat ia menjauh dari Tenten yang masih saja terdiam. Senyum itu seperti… eh? Mungkinkah… batin Tenten dengan menutup mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Sesampainya di kelas, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangku yang berada di paling belakang barisan. Bangku tempat Naruto. Sakura melihat ke bangku yang di depannya, ternyata masih kosong. Dengan cepat Sakura kearah bangku itu dan meletakkan tasnya diatas meja. Sakura senyam-senyum sendiri karena ia bisa duduk tepat di depan Naruto. Dengan begini, aku bisa mengajarkannya pelajaran yang ia tak bisa! Batin Sakura.

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi dan Naruto baru saja datang dengan lemas. Sakura melihatnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ohaiyou, Naruto-senpai!" sapa Sakura ramah. Naruto berhenti dan menatapnya sebentar, setelah itu ia duduk di bangkunya.

"Jangan panggil aku senpai, aku sudah bukan senpaimu lagi kan?" kata Naruto sambil menatap Sakura dengan lekat. Sakura terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah, Naruto-se-eh maksudku, Naruto!" kata Sakura dengan senyuman. Melihatnya, Naruto menjadi ikut tersneyum juga.

"Liat ke depan! Udah ada sensei tuh!" kata Naruto sambil memegang kepala Sakura untuk menghadap ke depan. Sakura hanya meringis dan Naruto tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau ini masih sama ya! Hehehe…" kata Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. sakura hanya tersenyum malu. Ternyata ada untungnya juga ya aku menjadi Sakura! batin Sakura.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"Ino, aku ke kantin duluan ya!" teriak Sakura dan pergi keluar kelas saat mendapatkan jawaban berupa anggukan dari Ino. Saat melewati kelas 2-E, Sakura tidak melihat Tenten. Mungkinkah Tenten lagi bareng Neji? Batin Sakura sambil melanjutkan berjalan. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Gaara yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

"Sasuke-senpai, Gaara-senpai!" panggil Sakura dengan melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke dan Gaara menengok. Sakura berlari kecil mendekati mereka.

"Ceritakan tentang Naruto-senpai dan Hi-hmmpphh" Sasuke dan Gaara dengan cepat menutup mulut Sakura sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Diam, ada Naruto tau!" kata Sasuke dengan berbisik. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang mengatakan mana-Naruto-senpai?

"Tunggu sebentar lagi pasti lewat!" kata Gaara seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura dan benar saja ternyata Naruto lewat di hadapan mereka bertiga. Naruto berhenti saat melihat mereka dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bingung.

"Yo Naruto!" sapa Sasuke dan Gaara kompak tanpa melepaskan mulut Sakura yang sepertinya hampir tak bisa bernapas.

"Yo! Mau kalian apakan Sakura?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Kita mau nyuruh anak ini diem, soalnya dari tadi dia ngoceh mulu!" kata Gaara memberikan alasan yang disetujui dengan anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Oh, kasian tuh Sakura ga bisa napas!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh. Sasuke dan Gaara hanya tersenyum dengan paksa. Setelah Naruto tak terlihat lagi, mereka melepaskan tangan mereka yang menutup mulut Sakura.

"Hosh… hosh… hampir saja aku mati!" kata Sakura saat berhasil menghirup udara bebas. Sasuke dan Gaara menatap Sakura dengan death glare.

"A-ada apa?" kata Sakura takut.

"Kan udah kita bilang kalau mau membicarakan itu kita ketemuan di suatu tempat, jangan disini!" kata Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Kita takut Naruto akan mendengarnya, soalnya Naruto masih terpukul dengan kepergian Hinata yang bisa dibilang mendadak itu!" kata Gaara menjelaskan.

"Dan kita ga mau Naruto semakin sedih karena ada yang membicarakan Hinata!" kata mereka kompak. Sakura mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, nanti akan ku sms! Sudah ya, aku mau ke kelas!" kata Sakura sambil berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dan Gaara yang hanya mengangguk. Sakura berhenti berjalan saat di depan kelas 2-E lagi. Ia menengok kedalam kelas mencari Tenten, tapi ternyata Tenten masih tak ada di kelas. Sakura menghembuskan napasnya berat. Ia berjalan ke beranda yang berada di depan kelas 2-E dan bersandar di sana. Tiba-tiba saja Tenten lewat di hadapan Sakura. Tenten menghentikan langkahnya saat itu juga. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Tenten melihatnya dengan bingung dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa kita pernah ngobrol sebelumnya?" kata Tenten masih tetap dengan kebingungan. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tau!" jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku merasa sangat dekat denganmu? Kau terlihat seperti…" kata Tenten terputus dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sangat dekat denganmu?" kata Sakura pelan. Tenten hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Siapa kau?"

"Akuu Sakura Haruno! Apa kita bisa menjadi teman?"

Deg deg!

Jantung Tenten berdegup kencang saat mendengar kata-kata Sakura. tanpa ia sadari, air mata telah mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Tiba-tiba saja semua kenangan bersama Hinata terputar kembali di otaknya seperti film yang di putar ulang dan membuat sesak dada Tenten. Semua kenangan itu terasa menyakitkan baginya. Bagaimana mungkin… batin Tenten.

"Bagaimana, apa aku bisa menjadi teman baikmu?" ulang Sakura yang langsung membuat air mata Tenten mengalir semakin deras. Tenten menutup kupingnya.

"_**Aku Tenten! Siapa kau?"**_

"_**Aku Hinata Hyuuga! Apa kita bisa menjadi teman?"**_

"_**Eh? Maksudmu? Aku menjadi temanmu?"**_

_**Hinata mengangguk dengan yakin dan mengulurkan tangannya.**_

"_**Bagaimana, apa aku bisa menjadi teman baikmu?"**_

_**Tenten mengangguk dengan yakin dan tersenyum senang. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Hinata.**_

Kini Tenten benar-benar teringat kejadian setahun yang lalu itu lagi. Kenangan saat dimana ia dan Hinata memulai persahabatan mereka.

Nyut!

Dada Tenten terasa sangat sakit mengingatnya. Apalagi jika tau bahwa Hinata kini sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Tidak! Ke-kenapa kata-katamu sangat mirip dengan kata-kata Hinata saat pertama kali bertemu denganku?" kata Tenten masih tetap menutup kupingnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku yakin kalo bukan karena Naruto-senpai, kau pasti sudah pulang dari tadi!" kata Sakura pelan.

Deg deg!

Tenten semakin tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Bagaimana bisa kata-kata yang dikatakannya kepada Hinata saat classmeet itu di ucapkannya kembali dan sama persis tanpa ada perbedaan sedikitpun?

"Kau tak mungkin…" kata Tenten sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau pe-eh?" kata Sakura terputus karena merasakan suatu cairan keluar dari hidungnya. Sakura mengelap hidungnya dan terlihat cairan merah kental. Tidak! Kumohon jangan sekarang! Batin Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" kata Tenten bingung. Sakura menutup hidungnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf aku harus pergi!" kata Sakura sambil berlari menjauhi Tenten yang masih terlihat bingung.

Bruk!

Sakura terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang. Sakura menengok untuk melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Ternyata orang itu adalah Naruto. Sakura dengan cepat berdiri dan mengambil hp Naruto yang terjatuh di dekatnya. Mata Sakura terbelalak saat melihat wallpaper hp Naruto. I-ini kan… batin Sakura.

"Duh, Sakura kalo lari liat-liat dong!" kata Naruto sambil berusaha berdiri. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak percaya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat berat.

Gubrak!

"Eh? Sa-Sakura?" teriak Naruto panik saat melihat tubuh Sakura ambruk di depannya.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p>Wah maaf banget ya readers kalo di chap ini rada kecepetan ato bahkan cepet banget alurnya. Jujur aja aku bingung mau digimanain fic ini DX. Terus di sini mungkin ada yang ga di perjelas lagi ceritanya! Huaaaa… maafkan saya :'( gini nih kalo kelamaan update jadi buyar semua! Sekali lagi maaf :'(<p>

Oh iya di fic ini Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Tenten kalo dia sebenarnya adalah Hinata. Terus di sini juga Hinata udah tau kalo Sakura suka Naruto, tapi nanti di chap depan akan lebih di perjelas oleh diary Sakura. oh iya, ada yang tau ga apa yang menjadi wallpaper hp Naruto? Hayo hayo hayooo~ ga bisa tidur! Ga bisa tiduuurrr~ *di lempar sandal readers* key, akhir kata Review please…

**Jawaban buat review non login**

**Tantand**

Udah tau kan siapa yang disuka Sakura? OwO

mmm… gimana ya, Naruto suka ama siapa ya? *plak*

udah update nyooo~


	5. Chapter 5

Tubuh Sakura ambruk seketika itu juga. Naruto dengan cepat menahan tubuh Sakura sebelum ia terjatuh dan mencium lantai sekolah. Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat pucat dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Naruto hanya terdiam karena tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Sakura…" panggil Naruto pelan sambil menepuk wajah Sakura dengan pelan.

"Sakura, bangunlah…" kata Naruto lagi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura.

Tap… tap… tap…

Naruto menengok kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang gadis dengan rambut yang dicepol dua, Tenten berdiri dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Tenten dengan bingung. Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>My Senpai is My Classmate<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto, My Senpai is My Classmate it's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T.

**Genre:** mungkin Romance, Friendship, sama Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Sakura with inner Hinata, sedikit typo, sebagian dari fic ini ada yang dari kenyataan, dll.

**Summary:** Naruto, senpai yang dikagumi Hinata ternyata tidak naik kelas! Hinata ingin membantu Naruto, tapi kecelakaan terjadi dan Hinata meninggal. Hinata diberi kesempatan hidup sekali lagi, tapi sebagai... happy reading minna-san...

"Sakura dengan harum Lavender. Aku menjadi ragu dengan diriku sendiri. Siapa sebenarnya dia?"

* * *

><p><strong>_Chap <strong>**5****_**

"Sakura…" panggil Hinata pelan saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Sakura menengok dan menatap Hinata dengan bingung.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanya," kata Hinata masih tetap pelan.

"Apa?"

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan Naruto-senpai menyukai si Lavender?" Sakura menahan tawa saat mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Hinata semakin bingung melihatnya.

"Jadi kamu tidak menyadarinya walaupun sudah menjadi aku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa,"

"Lalu apa kamu tau kenapa wallpaper hp Naruto-senpai itu foto aku?" Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. Ia menatap Hinata dengan senyuman kecil sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Jawab aku, Sakura! aku yakin kamu mengetaui sesuatu! Aku yakin kamu tau kenapa ada fotoku!"

"Jangan tanya aku! Aku sudah memberi taukanmu, Hinata! Apa lagi yang kamu inginkan? Aku sudah meminjamkanmu tubuhku! Kenapa tidak kamu tanyakan saja padanya langsung?" Hinata terdiam mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sakura seperti itu setelah ia marah-marah pada Hinata karena sudah mengambil tubuhnya tanpa izinnya dulu.

"Gomennasai, Sakura…"

"Daijobu! Tapi, aku mohon jangan buat aku mengingat hal itu lagi. Itu cukup menyakitkan untukku,"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Deg deg!

Sakura membuka matanya dan terlihat langit-langit dengan cat berwarna putih. Sakura melihat kesampingnya. Terlihat sebuah meja kecil dengan bunga lavender yang terletak di vas berwarna violet yang ada di atas meja itu. Sakura terduduk dan melihat sekelilingnya lagi. Ini… UKS… batinnya saat melihat tirai yang menutupi di depannya dan sebuah kotak P3K yang tergantung di dinding.

Srak!

Tenten membuka tirai itu dengan cukup kasar sambil menatap Sakura yang baru saja tersadar dengan tajam.

"Jadi, kau sudah sadar, Sakura? eh, maksudku, Hinata?" kata Tenten sambil duduk di ranjang tempat Sakura. Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Aku sudah menyadari hal iu sejak melihatmu, tapi pikiranku selalu menjadi kacau saat memikirkan bagaimana bisa kamu hidup lagi?" lanjut Tenten sambil terus menatap Sakura yang tersenyum kecil sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku benar, jika kamu adalah Hinata?"

"Kamu benar! Aku adalah Hinata,"

Tenten terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka saat mendengarnya karena tidak percaya. Air matanya terlihat mulai berlinangan dan hampir terjatuh. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil menghapus air matanya yang mulai terjatuh.

Greb!

"Aku… aku selalu merindukanmu, Hinata! Hidupku sangat sepi saat kamu tak ada!" kata Tenten sambil terus memeluk Sakura. Sakura mengelus punggung Tenten lembut.

"Aku juga merasakannya, Tenten!" kata Sakura sambil memeluk tubuh Tenten semakin erat. Tak lama, Tenten melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Apa boleh aku mengatakan hal ini pada Neji?"

"Jangan! Aku mohon, cukup kamu yang tau bahwa aku adalah Hinata,"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, lalu kenapa kamu bisa hidup sebagai Sakura?"

"Aku meminjam tubuhnya dan ternyata dia ini dekat dengan Naruto-senpai, jadi ini semakin memudahkanku untuk menolongnya naik kelas nanti. Tapi, besar kemungkinan hidup Sakura juga tak akan lama karena penyakitnya,"

"Penyakit? Oh iya, setauku memang Sakura mengidap penyakit yang mematikan. Kalau tidak salah kanker…"

"Kanker darah atau lebih dikenal dengan leukimia," kata Sakura sambil tertunduk. Tenten menelan ludah karena tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia tau ini pasti sangat berat bagi Sakura maupun Hinata yang kini ada di tubuh Sakura. Hidupnya yang kedua untukknya bisa saja berakhir dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hinata…" panggil Tenten pelan sambil menyentuh bahu Sakura lembut.

"Aku… sebenarnya aku takut. Bagaimana jika aku mati tanpa sempat menolong Naruto-senpai? bagaimana jika penyakit ini semakin parah dan tubuh ini sudah tidak kuat lagi? Aku takut, Tenten…" kata Sakura dengan bergetar dan air mata yang mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Daijobu, aku janji aku akan membantumu. Walalupun hanya hal-hal kecil saja yang bisa ku lakukan,jadi jangan sedih ya!" kata Tenten sambil menghapus air mata Sakura. sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan.

"Oh iya Tenten, boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Ya! Apa?"

"Aku ingin…."

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

_**Konbanwa my sweety diary…**_

_**Hari ini aku bertemu Naruto-senpai lho! Dan pastinya hal yang pertama kali kulakukan adalah memanggil namanya! Hehehe… seneng dan deg-degan rasanya pas dia nengok. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih karena dia telah menolongku saat itu. Dia tersenyum dan bilang kalo itu bukan masalah. Ah senangnya diriku ini….**_

_**Aku masih penasaran dengannya. Aku masih ingin mencari tau tentangnya. Tentang orang yang ia suka bagaimana. Mungkin saja aku bisa menjadi pacarnya kan? hehehe ngayal tingkat tinggi ya aku ini? :p**_

_**Oh iya, aku sudah punya no hp Naruto-senpai lho! Tebak aku dapat dari mana? Yap! Aku dapat dari Sasori-nii diam-diam hehehe… kalo ketauan bisa mati aku! Nii-chan pasti ga setuju aku sama Naruto-senpai! ah segini saja ya coret-coretnya, aku mau coba sms Naruto-senpai! hehehe…**_

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Akhirnya ia mambaca diary Sakura lagi dan kali ini pastinya secara urut, tidak mengacak seperti waktu pertama kali ia mambacanya. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan melihat diary itu lagi.

"Ne, bolehkah aku menuliskan kelanjutan kisahmu disini? aku… aku juga sangat ingin menulis diary lagi," kata Sakura pelan.

Tok tok tok…

Terdengar pintu kamar diketuk oleh seseorang, Sakura dengan cepat membuka pintu itu dan mendapati Sasori berdiri di depannya.

"Ada temanmu," kata Sasori sambil mempersilahkan seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut yang dicepol dua berdiri di samping Sasori sambil tersenyum malu. Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Tenten!" kata Sakura senang sambil menarik Tenten masuk ke kamarnya.

"Dadah, Nii-chan!" kata Sakura lagi sambil menutup pintunya.

"Ini, sudah ku bawa!" kata Tenten sambil memberikan Sakura tas kecil berwarna ungu. Sakura dengan cepat membukanya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Hampir saja aku ditanya macem-macem sama Neji!" kata Tenten sambil melihat barang-barang yang dikeluarkan Sakura.

"Tapi ga ketauan Neji kan?" kata Sakura sambil menatap Tenten. Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dia cuma bingung waktu aku masuk ke kamarmu," kata Tenten sambil melihat barang-barang yang mulai berserakan di kasur dengan sprei berwarna pink dan bergambar bunga sakura itu.

"_**Oh iya Tenten, boleh aku minta tolong?"**_

"_**Ya! Apa?"**_

"_**Aku ingin kamu mengambilkan hp, diary, cologne, beberapa foto yang ada di meja belajar, celengan, sama flashdisk ku!"**_

"_**Untuk apa?"**_

"_**Ya untukku, aku ingin memakainya lagi kecuali hp ku mungkin, tapi aku membutuhkan memory cardnya!"**_

"_**Baiklah, tapi gimana kalo ketauan Neji?"**_

"_**Usahakan jangan ketauan, key?"**_

"Oh iya, kenapa kamu ga beli cologne aja?" kata Tenten bingung saat Sakura sedang mencium wangi dari botol cologne yang berwarna ungu itu.

"Aku males hehe… lagi pula ini kan baru aku beli, jadi sayang kan kalo ga ada yang menggunakannya?"

"Lalu celengan untuk apa?"

"Ntahlah aku hanya ingin melanjutkannya saja,"

"Huft… ya sudah, aku pulang ya?"

"Iya, makasih ya Tenten!" kata Sakura sambil mengantarkan Tenten keluar. Setelah itu, Sakura kembali terfokus pada barang-barangnya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah benda yang bagaikan belahan jiwanya. Sebuah hp model flip dengan warna violet dan dengan gantungan berbentuk bunga lavender. Ia mengambil hp itu dan membukanya. Sama seperti saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya hanya saja sekarang lebih banyak sms yang belum ia baca.

Sakura membuka sms itu satu per satu dan membacanya. Semua sms isinya pasti mengatakan agar ia tenang di sana. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa tenang seperti yang kalian harapkan,"

Sakura kembali membuka sms-sms itu. setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya ia selesai juga membacanya. Setelah itu, ia membuka file yang ada di memory cardnya dan melihat beberapa foto saat ia bersama teman-temannya dulu. Sakura tersenyum dengan miris saat melihatnya. Kini, jika mereka berfoto pasti bukanlah Hinata yang ada disana, melainkan Sakura.

Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju cermin yang ada di kamar itu. terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek berwarna pink dan mata yang berwarna emerald. Air mata mulai terlihat memenuhi matanya dan siap untuk terjatuh kapan saja.

Hiks… hiks… hiks…

"Kenapa aku harus menjadi orang lain?" kata Sakura pelan ditengah tangisnya. Ia bahkan sudah hampir lupa dengan wajahnya. Bagaimana rambutnya ataupun warna matanya. Maka dari itu ia meminta Tenten untuk membawakannya beberapa foto yang ia pajang di kamarnya.

"Bagaimana jika orang-orang juga lupa padaku? Aku ingin menjadi diriku dan hidup sebagai diriku!"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

_**Moshi-moshi watashi no diary….**_

_**Hari ini aku liat pengumuman pambagian kelas bersama Tenten. Dan taukah kamu? Aku masuk ke kelas unggulan! Aku tidak suka kelas itu! aku ingin masuk ke kelasnya Tenten! Aku tidak suka masuk kelas unggulan karena pasti disana terkumpul para orang-orang yang sok jenius ato bahkan emang jenius dan mereka semua pasti membosankan!**_

_**Jika di kelas Tenten, pasti semuanya menyenangkan. Mereka semua pasti kompak di semua hal dan pasti penuh canda juga tawanya. Semua pasti terasa menyenangkan! Aku ingin tertawa bersama mereka juga. Kenapa harus aku yang masuk kelas unggulan?**_

_**Oh iya, Naruto-senpai masuk kelas apa ya? Apa dia masuk kelas unggulan juga? Yah, kasian ya jika dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Hihihi… ah, sebentar lagi dia akan lulus dan meninggalkan Konoha High School. padahal aku belum sempat meminta nomer hp dan juga belum sempat tersenyum saat ia berhadapan denganku ataupun memanggil namanya secara langsung. Aku ingin melakukan semua itu. aku juga ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto-senpai!**_

_**Ah, gomennasai, aku jadi sedih sendiri jika mengingat Naruto-senpai akan lulus padahal kan masih ada beberapa bulan lagi untuk melihatnya. Ya sudah mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kutulis. Jaa ne…**_

_**Sign**_

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

"Jadi, ini yang terakhir kali kutulis?" kata Sakura sambil mengelus lembut buku diary yang berwarna ungu dengan gambar bunga lavender. Sakura menutup buku itu dan menghembuskan napasnya berat.

Sakura membuka kembali halaman awal diary itu. Terlihat foto seorang gadis berambut panjang yang sedang tersenyum senang sambil membawa sebuket bunga lavender di tengah-tengah kebun bunga lavender. Gadis itu menggunakan dress selutut berwarna violet seperti bunga-bunga lavender yang di sekelilingnya dan dengan sweater ungu sedada dengan lengan tanggung yang dikancing tepat ditengah dadanya. Gadis itu memakai topi rajut berwarna violet dan rambut yang ia biarkan tergerai tertiup angin. Foto itu diambil saat ia dan keluarganya rekreasi ke taman bunga.

"Aku jadi ingin kembali ke saat itu hehe…" kata Sakura pelan dan sedikit bergetar.

Embun di pagi buta

Menebarkan bau basah

Detik demi detikku itu

Inikah saat ku pergi

Sakura tersentak mendengar lagu Sampai Menutup Mata dari Acha. Ia terdiam sebentar untuk mendengarkan lagu itu tanpa menyadari bahwa lagu itu menandakan ada sebuah sms yang masuk di hpnya. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah Sakura tersadar dan membuka sms yang masuk.

**From: Sasuke-senpai**

**Oi Sakura, kamu ada waktu ga?**

Sakura terdiam saat membaca pesan singkat dari Sasuke itu. sakura melirik jam di hpnya. 18:35. Belum begitu malam. Sepertinya hari ini waktu terasa lambat. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sakura dengan cepat membalas pesan Sasuke.

**From: Sakura**

**Iya, kenapa?**

Ga perlu menunggu lama, Sasuke sudah membalas lagi.

**From: Sasuke-senpai**

**Aku sama Gaara lagi di Konoha Café, kalo mau ngomongin masalah Naruto dan Hinata sekarang aja.**

Mata Sakura terbelalak saat membacanya. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya untuk memastikan apa yang ia baca salah atau tidak, tapi ternyata ia tidak salah baca.

**From: Sakura**

**Key, aku akan sampai disana 10 menit lagi.**

Setelah melihat tulisan sent di hpnya, Sakura mengambil jaket berwarna pink yang tergantung di gantungan yang ada di belakang pintunya dan memakainya. Dengan cepat ia berlari keluar dari rumah setelah berpamitan dengan Chiyo-baa.

"Akhirnya, aku akan tau yang sebenarnya!" kata Sakura sambil terus berlari menuju Konoha Café yang terletak tak jauh dari Konoha High School.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Setelah berlarian cukup lama, akhirnya Sakura sampai di Konoha Café. Di sana terlihat banyak remaja sepantaran dengannya. Lebih tepatnya lagi para murid Konoha High School nongkrongnya pasti di sana. Konoha Café memang café yang seperti café untuk orang-orang exklusif tapi harga makanan di sana pas dengan kantong para pelajar.

Setelah mencari kesana-sini, akhirnya Sakura menemukan seorang lelaki berambut seperti ayam sedang duduk bersama lelaki berambut merah di dekat pintu masuk. Sakura berlari menghampiri tempat mereka.

"Gomennasai aku kelamaan ya?" kata Sakura sambil mengambil kursi disamping keduanya dan duduk. Mereka berdua menggeleng pelan.

"Ga apa-apa kok, kita juga masih baru disini," kata Sasuke.

"Ya udah, kita pesan makanan ya!" kata Gaara sambil memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Eh? a-aku ga bawa uang," kata Sakura pelan karena malu.

"Ya udah masalah gampang itu! aku pesan jus tomat sama cheese burger satu!" kata Sasuke.

"Aku hot chocolate sama cheese burger juga satu! Kamu apa, Sakura?" kata Gaara sambil melirik Sakura.

"Aku green tea sama cheese burger juga deh hehe…" kata Sakura sambil nyengir gaje.

"Baiklah, cheese burger tiga, jus tomat satu, hot chocolate satu dan green tea satu. Silahkan tunggu lima menit, permisi…" kata si pelayan sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka. Konoha Café memang terkenal dengan kecepatan dan ketepatan pelayanannya yang menggunakan teknologi tercanggih se-Konoha. Ga lama, pesanan mereka diantarkan. Sambil menyeruput minuman masing-masing, Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Gaara satu per satu.

"Kalian bisa cerita sekarang?" kata Sakura membuka pembicaraan. Gaara dan Sasuke menangok dan menatap Sakura balik.

"Apa yang ingin kamu tau?" kata Gaara sambil memakan cheese burgernya.

"Aku ingin tau apa hubungannya Naruto-senpai dengan Hinata," kata Sakura dengan wajah penasaran.

"Baiklah, kita akan menceritakan semua yang kita tau dari awal hingga akhir," kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan cheese burgernya yang baru ia makan sedikit.

"Dari saat dimana Naruto pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata dan jatuh cinta padanya…." lanjut Gaara sambil meletakkan cheese burgernya yang baru ia makan sedikit juga. Sakura mulai penasaran dengan cerita yang akan ia dengar. Ia membuka rambutnya yang menutupi telinganya agar ia tidak salah dengar nanti.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p>Readers…. Maap ya baru bisa update setelah sekian lama. Aku baru aja sembuh dari sakitku, padahal rencananya mau update semua ficku, tapi aku sakit jadi cuman bisa update ini. dan maap banget nget nget kalo ficnya makin lama makin aneh. aku minta maap yaaaa *bungkuk-bungkuk*<p>

Akhirnya Tenten tau kalo Sakura itu Hinata. Disini juga Sakura ato Hinata akan tau semua kebenaran yang ada di Naruto. Tentang kenapa ada foto Hinata di hp Naruto dan yang lainnya. Mungkin juga akan ada alasan kenapa Naruto ga naik kelas hehehe… pokoknya tunggu aja chap berikutnya ya… jangan lupa buat review ya! Akhir kata review please….

**Jawaban buat review non login**

**sakura flamer**

makasih ya buat flamenya, sayangnya aku lebih suka Hinata jadi Sakura :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura terdiam dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius. Ia ingin tau apa yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Hinata. Apa hubungan mereka berdua? Dan kenapa bisa di hp Naruto ada foto Hinata yang dijadikannya wallpaper?

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Sakura saat mendengar kata-kata Gaara tadi. sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil memakan cheese burgernya sedikit.

"Ya, Naruto langsung jatuh cinta pada Hinata sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Saat di Lab. Kimia dan saat itu Hinata sedang melakukan sebuah percobaan yang menghasilkan wangi bunga lavender," kata Sasuke sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian sekitar satu tahun yang lalu itu. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Ia juga berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. Bukannya pertama kali aku melihat Naruto-senpai saat ia sedang latihan futsal ya? batin Sakura sambil berusaha memutar otaknya mengingat-ingat.

* * *

><p><strong>My Senpai is My Classmate<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto, My Senpai is My Classmate it's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T.

**Genre:** mungkin Romance, Friendship, sama Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Sakura with inner Hinata, sedikit typo, sebagian dari fic ini ada yang dari kenyataan, dll.

**Summary:** Naruto, senpai yang dikagumi Hinata ternyata tidak naik kelas! Hinata ingin membantu Naruto, tapi kecelakaan terjadi dan Hinata meninggal. Hinata diberi kesempatan hidup sekali lagi, tapi sebagai... happy reading minna-san...

"Lavender yang telah layu. Sama seperti hatiku yang juga layu karena tak ada dia."

* * *

><p><strong>_Chap <strong>**6****_**

Naruto terdiam di kamarnya yang cukup sepi. Ia berbaring sambil terus menggenggam hpnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan kembali membukanya. Ia terbangun dari posisinya yang berbaring dan berjalan pelan kearah meja belajarnya. Terlihat setangkai bunga lavender yang ukurannya cukup kecil karena sepertinya dipetik dari suatu tempat. Lavender itu terlihat layu dan bahkan mungkin hampir mati. Naruto terduduk di bangku yang ada di meja belajarnya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengambil lavender itu.

"Sudah layu ya? sama seperti ku dan juga si lavender itu hehe…" kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil dan memutar-mutar lavender yang ia pegang dengan jemarinya itu. Ia tertunduk dan menghentikan jemarinya memutar lavender itu.

Huft…

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bangku yang ia duduki.

"Sampai detik ini, aku masih ga percaya kalo dia udah pergi," kata Naruto pelan sambil melihat lavender yang ia pegang. Ia menghirup aroma dari lavender yang telah layu itu dan ternyata meskipun sudah layu bahkan hampir mati, lavender itu tetap sama harumnya seperti saat pertama kali ia petik dulu. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Sama seperti lavender ini. Meskipun telah layu, harumnya tetap sama seperti saat pertama kali ku petik. Meskipun ia telah pergi, aku tetap mencintainya seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya," kata Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Ia meneggelamkan kepalanya ke meja dengan tangannya yang sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Mungkinkah ia saat ini sedang menangis?

_Flashback mode: On_

"Wah udah sepi ya," kata Sasuke sambil melihat sekolah yang sudah ga ada murid-murid yang berkeliaran lagi kecuali ia dan dua orang temannya.

"Maklum aja, udah jam empat tau! langitnya juga mulai gelap," kata Gaara sambil melihat jam yang ada di tangannya.

"Ya udah mending kita juga pulang!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Naruto melihat sekeliling gedung sekolahnya yang udah sepi itu. Ia tersenyum kecil. Jarang-jarang kan liat sekolahan di saat seperti ini? tiba-tiba aja mata Naruto terpaku di Lab. Kimia. Ia tadi seperti melihat bayangan seseorang-salah maksudnya seorang perempuan dari dalam Lab. Kimia itu. Naruto berjalan pelan mendekati Lab. Kimia.

"Oi, mau ngapain?" kata Gaara dan Sasuke kompak saat melihat Naruto seperti mengendap-endap kearah Lab. Kimia. Naruto menengok dan mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan bibirnya menandakan agar kedua temannya itu terdiam. Ia mengintip dari pintu yang terbuka cukup lebar itu untuk melihat siapa yang ada disana di saat seperti ini. Ga mungkin kan ada 'sesuatu' di sekolah ini? batin Naruto dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat seperti saat ia sedang bermain Paint Ball bersama kedua temannya itu. Ia membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar lagi dengan pelan agar ga terdengar sama perempuan yang ada di dalamnya. Seketika itu juga, tercium harum lavender yang sangat menyengat sampai-sampai membuat Naruto hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

Bruk!

"Naruto!" teriak Gaara dan Sasuke sambil berlari kearah Naruto yang terjatuh di depan Lab. Kimia.

"Naruto, kamu kenapa?" kata Gaara sambil menepuk pelan wajah Naruto. Naruto masih tersadar, tapi sepertinya kesadarannya hanya setengah aja karena mata Naruto terlihat sangat kosong.

"Kenapa ada bau lavender ya?" kata Sasuke sambil melihat kearah dalam Lab. Kimia. Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang perempuan berjalan mendekatinya. Sasuke cukup gemetar karena melihat perempuan dengan rambut yang panjang itu dari dalam Lab. Kimia yang cukup gelap.

"Gaar, ga mungkin kan ada 'sesuatu' disini?" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil langkah mundur dan bersiap untuk lari sekencang dan sejauh mungkin. Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menelan ludahnya dan tetap memegang tubuh Naruto yang masih setengah sadar. Perempuan itu semakin mendekat, Gaara dan Sasuke semakin melangkah mundur.

"Daijobu desuka?" kata perempuan itu saat sampai diluar Lab. Kimia. Gaara dan Sasuke menarik napasnya kuat-kuat.

"MUKYAAAAAAA~" teriak Gaara dan Sasuke bersamaan. Entah kenapa perempuan itu merasa teriakan mereka berdua seperti tokoh Monta yang ada di anime Eyeshield 21. Perempuan itu menatap bingung Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka memegang dadanya dan merasakan jantungnya masih berdegup dengan kencang dan mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya.

"Ki-kirain kamu itu 'sesuatu' yang ada di Lab. Kimia," kata Gaara dengan gugup. Takut kalo ternyata perempuan yang ada di depannya ini tiba-tiba berubah wujud. Perempuan itu tertawa kecil.

"Mana ada yang kaya gitu? aku manusia seperti kalian kok," kata perempuan itu masih tetap tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Naruto akhirnya tersadar sepenuhnya dan melihat perempuan yang sedang tertawa kecil itu di depannya. Matanya yang berwarnakan seperti lavender dengan rambutnya yang lurus dan panjang dan juga kulitnya yang putih membuatnya terlihat cantik di mata Naruto.

"Ah, aku harus kembali ke Lab. Jaa ne!" kata perempuan itu sambil berjalan menjauh kearah Lab. Kimia. Gaara dan Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan senyuman sedangkan Naruto masih terdiam melihatnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Kirei…" kata Naruto pelan.

_Flashback mode: Off_

"Heh? Jadi sebenernya waktu itu aku udah ketemu Naruto-senpai?" kata Sakura panik saat mendengar cerita dari Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara karena bingung mendengar kata-kata Sakura barusan. Sakura tersadar akan kata-katanya tadi dan menggeleng pelan.

"Maksudku Hinata sudah bertemu dengan Naruto-senpai saat itu," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum gaje.

"Ya, dan sejak saat itu juga Naruto menyukain Hinata sampai detik ini," kata Sasuke sambil menyeruput jus tomatnya. Sakura terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Berarti selama ini perasaanku terbalas? batin Sakura.

"Kalo bener kaya gitu, kenapa Naruto-senpai ga nembak Hinata?" kata Sakura penasaran.

"Naruto ga berani karena Hinata itu imotounya Neji. Neji kan sister complex makanya Naruto ga berani," kata Gaara.

"Berarti dia pengecut!" kata Sakura sambil menyeruput green teanya. Neji-nii kan ga seperti yang mereka bayangin! Batin Sakura kesal.

"Ya, tapi dia itu hebat lho! Ga semua orang bisa kaya dia," kata Sasuke.

"Hebat kenapa?" kata Sakura bingung sambil menatap Sasuke dan Gaara dengan serius lagi.

_Flashback mode: On_

"Hinata Hyuuga. Imotounya Neji Hyuuga, si jenius yang katanya sister complex. Jadi, kemungkinan bisa jadian sama Hinata itu kecil karena kamu akan berhadapan dengan Neji dulu, baru deh bisa dapetin Hinata," kata Gaara mengatakan apa yang ia tau tentang Hinata. Naruto menepuk dahinya pelan dan menggeleng.

"Wah, sayang banget ya! berarti kamu bertepuk sebelah tangan dong? Hahaha…" kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Ga! Masih ada cara lain buat deketin Hinata!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba dengan membara sampai-sampai rambutnya mengeluarkan api.

"Nar, kebakaran!" teriak Sasuke sambil menunjuk kepala Naruto yang terbakar.

"Heh? Air… air…" teriak Naruto ga karuan. Gaara dengan santai mengambil jus tomat Sasuke dan menyiramkannya ke rambut Naruto.

"Woi! Jus tomat ku!" kata Sasuke ga ikhlas. Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan tampang datar yang artinya kurang lebih apa-peduli-ku?

"Udah lanjut! Apa rencanamu?" kata Gaara sambil menatap Naruto yang terlihat kesal karena disiram jus tomat. Naruto menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

"Dia itu kohai kita kan?" kata Naruto dengan senyuman yang cukup memiliki arti. Gaara dan Sasuke mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Aku akan minta untuk tinggal kelas dan juga minta kelasnya disamain sama Hinata, dengan begitu aku bisa mendekati Hinata hehehe…" kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Gaara dan Sasuke membulatkan matanya seolah ingin keluar saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Kamu gila? Orang mah ga ada yang mau tinggal kelas, tapi kamu malah minta?" kata Gaara terlihat ga setuju.

"Aku ga setuju! Masih banyak cara, Nar! Lagi pula kita juga lumayan deket sama Neji, pura-pura belajar bareng di rumah Neji kan juga bisa buat ketemu Hinata!" kali ini giliran Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan tetap ngelakuin hal itu, lagi pula dengan cara itu juga aku bisa punya waktu lebih lama sama Hinata," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. Sasuke dan Gaara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ga percaya kalo kamu bisa jadi sebodoh ini!" kata Gaara sambil meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Gomennasai, lebih baik kamu pikirin lagi deh!" kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

_Flashback mode: Off_

"Setelah itu, kita sempet diem-dieman ampe lama banget," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Kita ga mau dia ampe ngelakuin hal yang ga guna kaya gitu!" kata Gaara sambil menunduk.

"Terus, apa yang terjadi lagi?" kata Sakura semakin penasaran. Gaara dan Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Kita ga tau apa-apa sampai saat liat pengumuman pembagian kelas. Ternyata dia bener-bener minta untuk tinggal kelas," kata Gaara pelan.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Naruto kembali berbaring di kasurnya sambil melihat lavender yang sedari tadi ia putar dengan jemarinya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam hpnya yang memperlihatkan wallpaper dengan foto seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan mata berwarna lavender, Hinata yang diambilnya secara diam-diam saat Hinata sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Naruto membuka folder Lavender yang ada di hpnya dan terlihat cukup banyak foto Hinata. Baik yang diambil secara diam-diam maupun yang ia dapatkan dari Neji juga dengan cara diam-diam. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat foto-foto itu.

"Apa benar semua yang kulakukan sia-sia?" kata Naruto sambil melihat foto-foto itu.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkan kata-kata Gaara dan Sasuke…" kata Naruto sambil meletakkan hpnya.

_Flashback mode: On_

"Onegai… biarkan aku tinggal kelas!" kata Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat berharap. Kakashi-sensei menurunkan novel yang sedang dibacanya dan menatap Naruto.

"Apa alasanmu untuk tinggal kelas?" kata Kakashi-sensei.

Glep!

Naruto menelasn ludahnya. Ga mungkin kan dia bilang kalo dia tinggal kelas demi Hinata? Yang ada Kakashi-sensei ga akan ngizinin dia.

"Kamu masuk peringkat 5 besar dari angkatanmu, jadi ga mungkin kamu ga naik kelas," kata Kakashi-sensei sambil kembali membaca novelnya. Naruto terlihat kesal dengan Kakashi-sensei.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu pas ujian kelulusan nanti, aku ga akan jawab satu soalpun biar aku ga lulus!" kata Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Kakashi-sensei menurunkan novelnya lagi. Kini wajahnya terlihat cukup panik.

"Jangan! Kalo ada satu murid yang ga lulus, Konoha High School akan turun drajat dimata semua orang!"

"Makanya biarkan aku tinggal kelas!"

"Tetap tidak bisa! Kamu ini termasuk pinter diangkatanmu! Kamu akan tetap naik kelas!"

"Onegai sensei… satu semester saja cukup kok! Aku janji aku akan mengejar semua pelajaran di kelas tiga selama semester satu. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal aku dibiarkan tinggal kelas!"

Kakashi-sensei terdiam menatap Naruto. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Kamu yakin bisa mengejar pelajaran selama semester satu di kelas tiga?"

"Aku janji sensei! Aku akan belajar pelajaran kelas tiga juga setiap pulang sekolah atau aku mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan setiap pulang sekolah dari sensei. Jadi aku sekolah di dua kelas, kelas dua dan juga kelas tiga!"

"Jadi maksudmu, seperti home schooling?"

"Ya kurang lebih begitu! Itupun kalo sensei mau,"

"Hmmm… baiklah, saat pulang sekolah aku akan mengajar dirumahmu. Pelajarannya sama seperti yang diajarkan di sekolah. Kamu juga akan mengikuti ulangan-ulangannya! Mengerti?"

"Ya! arigato, sensei!"

_Flashback mode: Off_

"Hanya satu semester, setelah itu aku akan menjadi murid kelas tiga seperti Gaara dan Sasuke," kata Naruto pelan. Ya, semua yang ia lakukan sia-sia karena Hinata telah tiada. Jika Hinata masih ada, mungkin semua ga akan sia-sia seperti ini. Tapi walaupun Hinata masih ada, semua juga sia-sia karena Hinata masuk kelas unggulan. Tidak seperti dia yang masuk di kelas biasa.

Naruto mengambil hpnya dan membuka Inbox yang ada. ia terus menekan tombol navigator ke bawah sampai terlihat sebuah pesan dari Neji yang telah ia buka. Pesan yang sudah sangat lama sekali. Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu kira-kira. pastinya belum ada satu minggu.

**From: Neji**

**Minna-san, ada kabar duka. Hinata Hyuuga, imotou ku yg baru aja naik kls 2 meninggal tadi siang krn kecelakaan di dpn Konoha High School. Gomennasai, kalo dia punya salah sama kalian dan aku harap kalian merelakannya pergi. Semoga dia diterima di sisi-Nya.**

Naruto terdiam tanpa ekspresi saat membaca pesan itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia berharap agar pesan itu salah atau ia salah baca. Tapi, ternyata pesan itu ga salah. Dan ia juga ga salah baca. Ia kembali melihat pesan yang ada setelah itu.

**From: Sasuke**

**Nar, itu serius yg dibilang Neji? kamu ga apa2 kan?**

Bohong jika saat itu Naruto bilang kalo dia ga apa-apa. bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kalian sua selama hampir satu tahun? Dan bahkan kalian rela tinggal kelas hanya untuknya, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada kabar kalo dia udah meninggal. Itu pasti membuat shock. Bahkan bisa lebih dari itu perasaan kalian. perasaan itu sulit untuk di gambarkan oleh kalian. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto saat itu. Naruto kembali membuka pesan berikutnya.

**From: Gaara**

**Nar, aku tau ini pasti berat buat kamu, tp aku harap kamu relain Hinata ya?**

Dan untuk pesan yang satu ini, sepertinya sulit untuk merelakan orang yang disuka pergi secara tiba-tiba begitu saja. Pergi keluar kota yang masih bisa ketemu saja kadang ga rela, gimana yang pergi selamanya? Pasti membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk pulih kan? itu juga yang dirasakan Naruto. Sampai saat ini ia masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian Hinata. Dan itu juga yang mungkin membuat Hinata ga tenang.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"Ternyata ga seharusnya kita berdua ngediemin Naruto karena setelah itu Naruto mengalami kehilangan," kata Sasuke.

"Kehilangan?" ulang Sakura dengan bingung.

"Ya, kehilangan orang yang ia cintai hampir satu tahun itu. saat itu aku bener-bener ga bisa ngebayangin gimana perasaan Naruto saat itu. Saat nerima pesan dari Neji yang bilang kalo Hinata udah meninggal," kata Gaara.

"Sms? Neji ngirim sms kaya gimana?" kata Sakura penasaran. Sasuke membuka inbox di hpnya dan mencari-cari sms yang dikirim Neji beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah menemukannya, Sasuke memberikan hpnya ke Sakura. sakura terdiam saat membacanya dan mengembalikan hp itu ke Sasuke.

"Semenjak tau Hinata meninggal, Naruto jadi berubah," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Berubah?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Ya, dia jadi sering bengong, diem dan pokoknya berubah. Ga kaya dia waktu dulu," kata Gaara. Sakura terdiam dan menunduk. Jadi, segitu berartinya aku untuk Naruto-senpai? kenapa Naruto-senpai harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? tunggu dulu! berarti secara ga langsung yang menyebabkan aku meninggal adalah Naruto-senpai? batin Sakura dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menutup kupingnya.

"Ga mungkin…" kata Sakura pelan. Gaara dan Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan bingung. Wajah Sakura mulai terlihat memucat dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar.

"Daijobu, Sakura?" kata Gaara bingung sambil memegang bahu Sakura. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Naruto-senpai…. dia…"

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p>Minna-san… akirnya aku bisa update juga setelah cukup lama! *lempar sepatu* yosh disini kebanyakan flashbacknya tapi ga apalah buat memperjelas semuanya! Hehehe… disini Sakura yang innernya Hinata itu akhirnya tau gimana perasaan Naruto! Terus disini Hinata mulai berpikiran yang buruk tentang Naruto! Apa iya secara ga langsung Naruto yang bunuh Hinata? Menurut readers gimana? Yaudah langsung klik review ya kalo bersedia hehehe…<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Naruto-senpai… dia…" kata Sakura dengan terhenti. Lidahnya terasa kaku untuk mengatakan hal yang selanjutnya. Tidak mungkin kan aku mengatakan hal itu… batin Sakura.

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?" kata Sasuke bingung. Gaara hanya menatap Sakura ga kalah bingungnya dengan Sasuke. Sakura menelan ludahnya dan menarik napas panjang.

"Dia-"

"Yo, Gaara, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto dari tempat yang ga begitu jauh di belakang Sakura. Ia berjalan mendekati meja tempat Sakura, Sasuke dan Gaara berada. Sepertinya ia baru saja sampai di Konoha Café. Gaara, Sasuke dan Sakura menengok kearah Naruto dengan kaget.

"Eh ada Sakura juga?" kata Naruto sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian lagi ngapain kok ga ngajak-ngajak sih?" kata Naruto sambil menatap mereka satu persatu dengah penuh selidik.

"Ah itu…" kata Gaara dengan bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Ah, a-aku abis minta saran biar bisa dapet peringkat 10 besar seangkatan! Hehehe…" kata Sakura seadanya. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Gaara dan Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sakura menjadi takut berada di samping Naruto. Keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi wajahnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar jika mengingat apa yang ia pikirkan tadi. tidak… aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu… batin Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

* * *

><p><strong>My Senpai is My Classmate<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto, My Senpai is My Classmate it's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T.

**Genre:** mungkin Romance, Friendship, sama Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Sakura with inner Hinata, sedikit typo, sebagian dari fic ini ada yang dari kenyataan, dll.

**Summary:** Naruto, senpai yang dikagumi Hinata ternyata tidak naik kelas! Hinata ingin membantu Naruto, tapi kecelakaan terjadi dan Hinata meninggal. Hinata diberi kesempatan hidup sekali lagi, tapi sebagai... happy reading minna-san...

"Salah besar jika kau berpikir semua ini salahnya! Ga seharusnya kamu menyalahkannya! Semua ini sudah takdir!"

* * *

><p><strong>_Chap <strong>**7****_**

"Sakura, daijobu?" kata Naruto yang cemas melihat tubuh Sakura yang gemetar dan dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Sakura menggeleng pelan dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. Sasuke dan Gaara menjadi ikut cemas melihat Sakura seperti itu.

"Oi, Sakura!" kata Gaara sambil mengangkat wajah Sakura. gaara cukup kaget saat melihat wajah Sakura kini terlihat lebih putih atau lebih pucat bagaikan mayat yang hidup.

"Aku… aku takut…" kata Sakura pelan.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut?" kata Sasuke bingung sambil menatap wajah Sakura dengan cemas dan bingung. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Dan semua yang ia lihat menjadi gelap.

Bruk!

"Oi, Sakura?" teriak Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan saat melihat Sakura ambruk kehilangan kesadarannya. Untung saja Naruto cepat menahan tubuhnya, jika tidak mungkin tubuh Sakura sudah jatuh ke lantai.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

_Konoha Hospital Center_

"Sakura, sadarlah!" kata Naruto sambil terus mengikuti para suster yang membawa Sakura dengan ranjang dorong dari belakang.

"Sakura pasti baik-baik aja, jadi kita ga boleh panik!" kata Sasuke yang sebenarnya juga panik. Ia mengatakan hal itu agar ia mejadi tenang juga.

"Aku yang hubungin keluarganya ya!" kata Gaara sambil mengambil hp dan mencari kontak yang ia kenal. Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara berhenti mengantar Sakura saat sampai di depan ruang UGD. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu dari ruang tunggu saja dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana bisa aku…" kata Hinata atau lebih tepatnya roh dari Hinata sambil menatap tubuh Sakura yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan selang infus yang terpasang di hidungnya dan berbagai alat lainnya di tubuhnya. Ia mencoba untuk meraih tubuh Sakura, tapi gagal. Berulang kali ia lakukan hal itu dan hasilnya tetap sama.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa kembali menjadi Sakura?" kata Hinata bingung sambil terduduk dengan lemas di lantai. Dan ia mulai merasakan air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Hinata…" panggil seseorang dengan lembut. Suara ini… batin Hinata takut. Hinata menghapus air matanya dan menengok ke sumber suara.

"Kamu…" kata Hinata pelan dan terputus. Orang itu mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah waktunya kita pergi, Hinata!" kata orang itu masih dengan suara yang tetap lembut. Mata Hinata membulat dengan sempurna saat mendengarnya. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Aku… aku belum bisa pergi sekarang!" kata Hinata sambil mundur menjauhi orang yang datang untuk menjemputnya itu.

"Apa lagi yang membuatmu tidak bisa pergi? Bukankah kamu sudah tau siapa yang secara tidak langsung telah membunuhmu? Berarti urusanmu telah selesai kan?"

"Tidak! Semua ini salah! Tidak mungkin Naruto-senpai seperti itu!"

"Tapi kamu yang mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu kan? itu pasti benar jika kamu berpikiran seperti itu,"

"Tidak! Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu lagi! Itu semua salahku sendiri…"

"Ikut aku!"

Deg!

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan ia tak ingin mengikuti orang itu. Orang itu hanya menjulurkan tangannya seolah mengajak Hinata pergi entah kemana.

"Aku tak akan membawamu ke alam sana, kita akan menemui seseorang!"

"Siapa?"

"Kau tau siapa dia!"

Hinata masih tetap ragu untuk mengikuti atau tidak. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menurut dan mengikutinya. Hinata meraih tangannya yang terjulur sejak tadi dan dalam sekejap Hinata berpindah ke suatu tempat yang tak ia kenal.

"I-ini dimana?"

"Kau tau ini dimana!"

Mata Hinata membulat dengan sempurna saat mendengarnya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya. Tidak mungkin aku… batin Hinata terputus.

"Hinata, lama ga ketemu ya?" kata seseorang yang sangat dikenal Hinata dari belakangnya. Hinata menengok dan mendapati Sakura sedang berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura? ini dimana? Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu?" kata Hinata bingung sambil mencari orang yang mengajaknya ke sini, tapi ternyata orang itu sudah menghilang entah sejak kapan.

"Yang pastinya ini bukan dunia sana. Ini tempat antara hidup dan mati. Hanya itu yang aku tau,"

"Tempat antara hidup dan mati?"

"Ya, lihat kita saja! aku masih disini karena aku memang belum mati dan kam disini karena kamu masih mendapatkan kesempatan hidup,"

"Berarti aku masih bisa meminjam tubuhmu?"

"Entahlah… tapi yang aku tau kamu sudah berakhir karena pemikiranmu tentang pembunuhmu secara ga langsung itu,"

"A-apa?"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu sang dokter keluar dari UGD dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Sasori sejak datang hanya bisa mondar-mandir ga karuan. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Sakura seperti ini, tapi tetap saja ia merasa cemas. Chiyo-baa tidak bisa datang karena sedang pergi keluar kota. Setelah berjam-jam menunggu, akhirnya sang dokter keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" kata Sasori begitu dokter itu membuka pintu ruang UGD.

"Sepertinya leukimianya sudah kronis,"

"Hah? Jadi selama ini Sakura…" kata Sasuke ga percaya.

"Pantas saja dia…" kata Gaara terputus. Naruto hanya bisa diam walaupun sebenarnya ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sasori hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ia harus menjalani kemoterapi," lanjut dokter itu dengan pelan.

"Apa dengan itu Sakura bisa sembuh?" kata Sasori dengan penuh harap. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin imotou kesayangannya itu sampai menjalani kemoterapi, tapi jika ini bisa menyembuhkannya maka ia akan menyetujuinya.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi mungkin bisa memperpanjang umurnya yang tak akan lama lagi," kata dokter itu dengan cukup ragu. Sasori terdiam dan menunduk. Ia tau kalau imotounya itu tak akan lama lagi di dunia ini. Sasuke dan Gaara menepuk bahu Sasori.

"Sakura pasti baik-baik aja kok!" kata Sasuke mencoba untuk menenangkan Sasori.

"Dia kan kuat kaya onii-channya hehehe…" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dan lagi kamu ga boleh keliatan sedih dihadapannya nanti…" kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sasori.

"Baiklah, aku akan membujuknya nanti!" kata Sasori dengan yakin. Dokter itu hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh menjenguknya sekarang! Saya permisi dulu…" kata dokter itu sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis. Menyesali pemikirannya yang mengatakan bahwa secara ga langsung Naruto telah membunuhnya. Kini, kehidupan untuknya benar-benar sudah berakhir. Sakura hanya menatap Hinata dengan penuh rasa kasihan. Iapun tau bahwa hidupnya tak akan bisa lama lagi. Dan mungkin saja ia akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti Hinata.

"Salah besar jika kau berpikir semua ini salahnya! Ga seharusnya kamu menyalahkannya! Semua ini sudah takdir!" kata Sakura pelan dan tegas. Hinata mengangguk dengan pelan.

"A-aku menyesal… hiks… aku mohon izinkan aku memakai tubuhmu sebentar saja…" kata Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Maaf, aku hanya mengikuti perintah saja, Hinata,"

"Kami-sama! Aku mohon sekali ini saja izinkan aku untuk memakai tubuh Sakura! hanya sebentar saja, aku ingin mengatakan semua perasaanku pada Naruto-senpai!"

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin kembali memakai tubuhnya karena pasti ia akan menjalani kemoterapi yang ia tak suka sejak dulu, tapi ternyata takdir mengatakan hal lain. Mungkin ia akan kembali hidup seperti sebagaimana yang seharusnya.

"Hinata Hyuuga…" panggil seseorang dari belakang Hinata dan Sakura. Hinata yang sangat mengenali suara ini langsung menengok dengan penuh harapan ia bisa memakai tubuh Sakura lagi.

"Apa kamu mau berjanji untuk tidak mempunyai pemikiran buruk tentang Naruto lagi jika kamu kami izinkan untuk memakai tubuh Sakura lagi?" kata orang itu dengan lembut seperti biasanya. Hinata mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Ya! aku akan menerima kematianku itu sebagai kecelakaan, bukan karena Naruto-senpai! aku akan menghapus semua pemikiran itu!" kata Hinata dengan yakin. Sakura tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kamu bisa memakai tubuh Sakura lagi, tapi kamu harus meyakinkan Naruto bahwa kamu adalah Hinata dan cepat selesaikan urusanmu di dunia agar kamu bisa kembali secepatnya!"

"Baik, aku akan menggunakan waktu terakhirku sebaik mungkin! Arigato, untuk semua kesempatannya!"

"Ya, doitashimashite! Dan kamu, Sakura Haruno!"

"Ya?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Jangan pernah kamu berpikir bahwa Hinata akan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya sebagai dirimu,"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kamu akan kembali lagi setelah Hinata selesai dengan urusannya dan kamu akan menghembuskan napas terakhirmu sebagai dirimu sendiri,"

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya berat. Itulah yang paling membuat Sakura takut. Ia takut untuk merasakan yang namanya akhir hayat. Ia takut melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa datang menghampirinya. Ia takut melihat orang-orang yang ia cintai menangis saat ia pergi. Ia lebih memilih untuk terus-terusan seperti ini dibandingkan harus kembali menjadi dirinya yang penyakitan dan selalu menderita selama hidupnya karena penyakit yang mematikan.

"Kamu ga perlu takut, Hinata akan menemanimu saat akhir nanti,"

"EH?" kata Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan karena kaget.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa aku menemani Sakura sampai akhir sedangkan aku harus segera pergi ke alam sana?" kata Hinata bingung. Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju dengan Hinata.

"Sudahlah, kalian tak perlu memikirkan hal itu! apa sih yang ga mungkin di dunia ini? kalian hanya tinggal menjalankan perintah saja! mengerti?" kata orang itu seperti biasanya. Hinata dan Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti walaupun sebenarnya mereka tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah Hinata, sudah waktunya kamu kembali sebagai Sakura! kamu ga bisa lama-lama di sini!" kata orang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya lagi. Hinata mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Arigato, Sakura! jaa, ne!" kata Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura mengangguk dan membalas lambaian tangannya. Hinata meraih tangan orang itu dan dalam sekejap, ia sudah kembali di kamar tempat Sakura berbaring dengan lemah. Terlihat Sasori yang tertidur karena menemaninya. Hanya Sasori. Tanpa Chiyo-baa ataupun Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke yang tadi mengantarnya.

"Ingatlah Hinata, waktumu hanya sebentar!" kata orang itu sambil pergi menjauh. Hinata mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Ya, aku akan terus mengingat itu!" kata Hinata sambil berjalan mendekati tubuh Sakura. Ia mencoba untuk meraih tubuh Sakura dan berharap ia berhasil merasuki tubuh Sakura. Saat tangannya menyentuh tubuh Sakura, ia merasakan rohnya bersatu dengan tubuh Sakura. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menarik napasnya panjang.

Shiiinnnggg….

Hinata mencoba membuka matanya. Berharap ia berhasil masuk ke tubuh Sakura. ia terduduk dan melihat sebuah cermin yang ada di dinding. Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek berwarna pink.

"Aku… aku berhasil…" kata Sakura terlihat senang.

"Arigato, Kami-sama karena kau telah memberikanku kesempatan kedua!" lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Sakura menatap Sasori yang tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar di ranjang tempatnya tertidur. Ia mengelus rambut Sasori dengan lembut agar Sasori tidak terbangun.

"Arigato, Sasori-nii… kamu udah ngejaga tubuh ini, tapi aku janji aku ga akan lama memakai tubuh ini!" kata Sakura pelan sambil terus mengelus rambut Sasori dengan lembut. Sasori mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia merasakan rambutnya sedang dielus oleh seseorang. Sebenarnya Sasori menikmatinya, tapi ia ingin tau siapa yang mengelus rambutnya penuh kelembutan itu. seperti saat ia dielus oleh kaa-sannya yang telah tiada sejak lama.

"Eh, Sasori-nii udah bangun?" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasori mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah mengelus rambutnya lembut. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memeluk erat tubuh Sakura.

"Sa-Sasori-nii…" kata Sakura bingung dengan tingkah Sasori.

"Kamu kenapa sih selalu bikin cemas nii-chan? Kamu jangan kaya gini lagi ya!" kata Sasori sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Sakura mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Maaf ya, aku ga bermaksud bikin nii-chan cemas! Aku janji aku ga akan kaya gini lagi hehehe…" kata Sakura mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa cemas Sasori.

"Oh iya Sakura, apa kamu mau ikut kemoterapi?"

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

Sakura merasa dirinya bagaikan orang terbodoh sedunia karena telah menanyakan hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak tau kemoterapi untuk apa? tapi, yang ia tau kemoterapi itu bisa mengakibatkan kebotakan pada rambut dan belum menjamin kesembuhan bagi si penderita penyakit kanker dan juga hanya bisa memperpanjang hidup si penderita, tapi ga begitu lama. Ya hanya itu yang ia tau.

"Nii-chan ga mau kamu kenapa-kenapa lagi, nii-chan mohon kamu mau ya!"

Sakura tertunduk saat mendengar Sasori memohon kepadanya seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia mau-mau saja, tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura yang aslinya? Apa mungkin ia mau? Dan bukankah Sakura yang asli takut akan kemoterapi?

"Mmm… nanti akan ku pikirkan. Aku akan memberitau nii-chan secepatnya. Oh iya, sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Kamu bukan pingsan lagi, tapi udah koma! Udah empat hari kamu komanya!"

Sakura membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna saat mendengar kata-kata Sasori. Bagaimana mungkin empat hari berlalu begitu saja sedangkan ia merasa hanya sebentar ia pergi menemui Sakura.

"Kamu kenapa, Sakura?"

"Ah, aku ga apa-apa kok! Oh iya, apa dengan kemoterapi aku bisa sembuh?"

Sasori terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari imotounya itu. Ingin rasanya ia meneteskan air matanya jika ingat bahwa umur sang imotou tersayangnya tak akan lama lagi di dunia ini. Menjalani kemoterapipun belum tentu bisa menyembuhkannya. Kemoterapi hanya bisa memperpanjang umurnya saja dan menghambat pertumbuhan virusnya saja. Tak lebih dari itu.

"Nii-chan…"

Sasori tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum agar tak terlihat oleh Sakura bahwa ia sangat sedih jika mengingat hal itu. Ia harus terlihat senang di depan Sakura seperti janjinya kepada Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Jika itu bisa bikin nii-chan senang, maka dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya. Aku… aku ga mau bikin nii-chan cemas lagi,"

Sasori semakin merasa lidahnya kaku saat mendengar kata-kata Sakura tadi. Ia semakin merasa bahwa ia akan kehilangan Sakura tak lama lagi. Sakura akan pergi meninggalkannya seperti halnya tou-san dan kaa-sannya. Kini, ia benar-benar tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tau cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti akan meninggalkannya, tapi ia masih belum siap menghadapi kenyataan ini. Sudah cukup kehilangan orang yang ia sayang. Tanpa terasa, Sasori menitikkan air mata.

"Nii-chan jangan nangis dong, aku akan terus di sisi nii-chan kok! Hehehe…"

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p>Yoho… akhirnya berhasil update juga! Lagi-lagi aku bikin fic ini Cuma beberapa jam lho! *nabur bunga* disini Sakura mulai takut akan kematiannya sendiri dan hidupnya juga ga akan lama lagi. Dan Hinata sendiri akan menggunakan waktunya sebaik mungkin untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Naruto. Seharusnya dia pergi ke alam sana karena pemikirannya yang buruk tentang Naruto, tapi dia dikasih kesempatan kedua! Dan mulai dari chap ini peran Sasori akan lebih banyak! Yeye~ okey segitu aja yang cuap-cuapnya kalo ada kekurangan, aku minta maap yang sebsar-besarnya dan aku harap kalian bisa mengoreksi kesalahanku lewat review. Akhir kata, review please ^^<p>

**jawaban** **review non login**

**Yue-chan**

udah update nih hehehe

**NaruHina**

Hina udah ga mikir kaya gitu lagi kok hehehe

**Saskara**

ini udah update kok...


	8. Chapter 8

Langit terlihat cukup cerah hari ini. Tanpa terasa, sudah 1 bulan berlalu sejak hari itu. Kini Sakura harus bolak balik ke rumah sakit seminggu sekali untuk melakukan kemoterapi. Sakura memakai topi rajutnya dan mengencangkannya agar tidak lepas. Seketika ia tersenyum saat melihat Sasori datang.

"Nii-chan lama!" kata Sakura kesal sambil berlari kearah Sasori. Sasori tersenyum kecil.

"Gomenne, Sakura! ayo, kamu nanti bisa telat lho!" kata Sasori sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura dan berlari sampai di halte bus terdekat.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Sakura dan Sasori berhasil sampai di sekolah tepat 5 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Setelah berpamitan, Sasori pergi ke kelasnya dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sakura berjalan dengan pelan sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ada di sekolah. Mungkin ia tak akan bisa melihat pemandangan yang sama jika Sakura yang asli kembali mengambil tubuhnya. Ia menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Entah bagaimana setiap hari ia merasakan bahwa kematian semakin di depan matanya. Tak akan ada waktu lagi untuknya.

Setelah satu bulan berlalu, ia menjadi semakin dekat dengan Sasori dan selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk bermain. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan agar melihat senyuman di wajah Sasori sebelum akhirnya Sakura yang asli pergi meninggalkannya.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Pastinya Sakura kini lebih dekat dengannya. Kadang ia belajar bareng dan jalan-jalan bersama dengan Sasuke juga Gaara. Ia ingin membuat kenangan sebanyak mungkin sebelum ia pergi. Tapi, sampai detik ini ia belum berani mengatakan perasaannya juga tentang siapa dia sebenarnya. Setiap ingin mengatakan hal itu, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin ia belum siap mengatakannya. Dan sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mulai bisa tersenyum dan mulai bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Hinata sudah tiada.

"Yo, Sakura! melamun aja!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sakura dan membuatnya terkaget.

"Naruto?" kata Sakura kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa? Kok kaget banget sih keliatannya?" kata Naruto bingung. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum kecil. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya… batin Sakura.

"Naruto, nanti istirahat ada yang mau aku bicarakan!" kata Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan. Naruto melihat Sakura dengan bingung.

"Bisa kan?" lanjut Sakura.

"Pastinya! Kapanpun aku bisa kok hehehe…"

* * *

><p><strong>My Senpai is My Classmate<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto, My Senpai is My Classmate it's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T.

**Genre:** mungkin Romance, Friendship, sama Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Sakura with inner Hinata, sedikit typo, sebagian dari fic ini ada yang dari kenyataan, dll.

**Summary:** Naruto, senpai yang dikagumi Hinata ternyata tidak naik kelas! Hinata ingin membantu Naruto, tapi kecelakaan terjadi dan Hinata meninggal. Hinata diberi kesempatan hidup sekali lagi, tapi sebagai... happy reading minna-san...

"Mana yang kau pilih, hidup sebagai dirimu selama tiga jam atau hidup sebagai orang lain selama sehari?"

* * *

><p><strong>_Chap <strong>**8****_**

Teng tong teng tong…

Bel yang menandakan waktu istirahat telah berbunyi. Sakura melirik kearah meja Naruto, ternyata ia masih tertidur. Sejak pelajaran jam pertama mulai, ia sudah tertidur. Ingin rasanya Sakura membangunkannya, tapi melihat wajah tidur Naruto yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan membuat Sakura menjadi tak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Huft…

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya berat. Apa mungkin lebih baik nanti malam saja di Konoha Café? Batin Sakura. Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat.

"Sakura?" panggil Naruto. Sakura menengok dan mendapati Naruto yang sepertinya baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kalo ada yang mau di bicarakan, mendingan sekarang aja!" kata Naruto sambil terduduk dengan tegap dan sedikit mengulet. Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di bangku yang ada di depan Naruto.

"Ano… menurut kamu, Hinata itu sudah benar-benar mati apa belum?" kata Sakura takut-takut. Naruto membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar nama Hinata. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku.

"Entahlah! Menurutku dia masih ada di sekitarku, tapi aku tidak tau dimana ia sebenarnya," kata Naruto pelan. Sakura terdiam saat mendengar jawabannya.

"Oh iya, Sakura! sepertinya kamu memiliki wangi yang sama seperti Hinata ya? wangi lavender! Hehehe…" lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Itu karena aku adalah Hinata, Naruto-senpai… batin Sakura.

"Tapi, kenapa kamu nanyain itu?" kata Naruto bingung.

"Ngga apa-apa kok! Aku cuma mau tau aja! Oh iya, gimana kalo sebenernya Hinata juga suka sama kamu?"

"Kamu tau dari mana aku suka sama Hinata?"

"Itu… ano… ga mungkin kan orang bisa sampai tau wangi dari seseorang kalo dia ngga menyukai orang itu? hehehe…"

"Hmmm… iya juga sih hehehe… kalo seandainya dia juga menyukaiku, maka penyesalanku semakin mendalam karena ga sempet bilang perasaanku ke dia dan mungkin aku semakin ga ngerelain dia pergi…"

Sakura terdiam mendengarnya. Jadi, seperti itukah sebenarnya perasaan Naruto-senpai? Aku… aku jadi semakin berat meninggalkanmu… batin Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi jika ternyata Hinata memang ada di dekatku, pasti aku akan sangat senang karena ternyata dia ga meninggalkanku sendiri. Oh iya Sakura, entah mengapa karena wangimu seperti Hinata, aku jadi berpikiran bahwa kamu adalah Hinata dan aku selalu merasa bahwa kamu dan Hinata adalah orang yang sama. Tapi, semua itu ga mungkin kan? mana mungkin orang yang sudah tiada bisa kembali lagi?" kata Naruto pelan sambil berdiri dan melangkah pelan kearah Sakura.

Plok!

"Gomenne, aku keluar dulu ya!" kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut dan meninggalkan Sakura terdiam di tempatnya. Entah mengapa Sakura merasakan semuanya menjadi lebih terang dan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Tanpa terasa, air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Sudah saatnya ya?" kata Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum dengan pahit.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"Hinata…" panggil Sakura pelan sambil menepuk bahu Hinata yang sedang menangis. Hinata menengok dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Sakura… aku… aku ga bisa meninggalkan Naruto-senpai… dia… dia belum bisa merelakanku…" kata Hinata sambil terus menangis. Sakura mengangguk pelan dan mengelus rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

"Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu, Hinata. Gomennasai, aku ga bisa membantumu lebih jauh lagi," kata Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya pelan. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kamu sudah sangat membantuku, Sakura. semua ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku,"

Sakura terdiam mendengarnya. Sampai detik ini ia belum mau untuk hidup kembali karena ia ga tega untuk melihat Sasori yang menangis karena kepergiannya nanti. Dan pastinya efek dari kemoterapi itu sudah terlihat, maka dari itu ia memakai topi rajut kan?

"Hinata Hyuuga…"

Hinata menghapus air matanya dan menengok kearah sumber suara yang sangat ia kenal dan pastinya tidak ingin ia dengar saat ini.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto?"

"Aku… aku ga mau melihatnya menangis. Aku ga mau membuatnya sedih lagi!"

"Baiklah jika seperti itu. sebenarnya kamu masih mempunyai waktu satu hari lagi,"

Hinata terlihat kaget mendengarnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil karena jika Hinata masih memiliki waktu satu hari lagi, ia tidak perlu kembali ke tubuhnya saat ini. Ia masih memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Sasori tidak sedih saat ia pergi nanti.

"Kalo aku masih punya waktu, kenapa aku ada disini?" kata Hinata bingung.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu penawaran yang mungkin bagus untukmu!"

"Apa itu?"

"Kamu bisa kembali lagi sebagai Hinata Hyuuga,"

Hinata dan Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Bagaimana bisa… batin Sakura bingung. Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Tapi harus ada bayarannya untuk itu kan?" tebak Sakura yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan dari orang itu.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?" kata Hinata penasaran.

"Kamu harus merelakan satu harimu itu," kata orang itu dengan lembut seperti biasanya.

"Hanya itu? kalau begitu aku mau!" kata Hinata dengan yakin.

"Tidak, Hinata! Kamu ga boleh ambil keputusannya seperti itu! berapa lama waktunya sebagai Hinata?" kata Sakura dengan perasaan yang ga menentu.

"Hanya tiga jam! Itu sangat lama lho! Bagaimana, Hinata?" kata orang itu tegas. Hinata terdiam dan terlihat sedang berpikir. Satu hari sebagai Sakura atau tiga jam sebagai Hinata? Ini adalah pilihan yang menyulitkan! Batin Hinata. Sakura menatap Hinata dengan harapan Hinata lebih memilih untuk menjadi dirinya. Ia tidak mau kembali ke tubuhnya saat ini. Ia masih takut untuk merasakan kematiannya.

"Cepatlah berpikir, Hinata! Waktu terus berjalan," kata orang itu yang membuat Hinata sedikit terkaget. Hinata menelan ludahnya dan menatap orang itu dengan yakin.

"Aku akan…"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Deg deg!

Sakura menatap langit-langit yang semua terlihat putih. Aku belum mati kan? batinnya sambil berusaha untuk terduduk. Ia merasakan kepalanya sakit entah karena apa.

"Ini dimana?" katanya dengan pelan sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Ruangan ini seperti rumah sakit… batinnya sambil berusaha untuk berdiri dan mencabut selang infus yang terpasang di tangannya. Darah mulai keluar saat selang itu tercabut. Sakura menutup tangannya yang berdarah dan berusaha untuk berjalan mencari siapapun orang yang ia kenal.

Sakura membuka pintu dan tetap tidak melihat orang yang ia kenal. Ia mulai terlihat bingung. Aku masih hidup kan? batinnya sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Merasa putus asa, ia terduduk di bangku yang ada.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu keluar?" kata Naruto sambil berlari pelan. Sakura tersenyum saat melihatnya. Naruto berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah saat sampai di hadapan Sakura.

"Habis ga ada siapa-siapa! Aku kan jadi takut!" kata Sakura cukup keras.

"Gomen, aku tadi mau cari makan!" kata Naruto merasa bersalah. Sakura menahan tawanya saat melihat Naruto seperti itu.

"Ittai!" jerit Sakura pelan saat merasakan sakit di tangannya. Sakura hanya bisa menutupi tangannya yang berdarah karena mencabut selang infus dengan paksa.

"Baka!" kata Naruto pelan sambil memegang tangan Sakura yang berdarah.

"Kenapa kamu melepaskan infusnya? Kamu tunggu di dalam kamar, aku akan memanggil dokter!" kata Naruto sambil berlari pelan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan dengan pelan ke kamarnya. Ternyata dia peduli denganku… batin Sakura sambil terus melihat darah yang mengalir pelan sedikit demi sedikit di tangannya. Ia duduk di ranjang dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

"Apa saat aku mati nanti akan terasa sakit?" kata Sakura pelan. Sakura terdiam cukup lama. Entah bagaimana ia masih ingin tetap hidup. Ia tak akan bisa membiarkan Sasori kehilangan dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencangnya dan menyalahkan Kami-sama karena telah membuatnya memiliki penyakit yang bisa membuatnya mati dan membuat Sasori kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Berarti setelah ini aku akan bertemu dengan otou-san dan okaa-san?" kata Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum dengan pahit.

Brak!

Sakura cukup terkaget mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar itu. Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah yang sangat ia kenal. Sebuah senyuman terlihat mengembang diwajahnya.

"Sakura, daijobu?" kata Sasori saat masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok!" kata Sakura dengan yakin. Sasori tersenyum dan duduk disamping Sakura.

"Nii-chan kemana saja? aku kangen sama nii-chan…" kata Sakura sambil memeluk Sasori dengan erat. Sasori tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Gomennasai, nii-chan tadi ada urusan," kata Sasori pelan. Entah bagaimana ia merasakan Sakura yang dulu telah kembali. Sakura yang ia sayangi sepenuh hatinya sebelum ia koma satu bulan yang lalu.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju kamar Sakura setelah memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti dan melihat taman yang ada di tengah-tengah gedung Konoha Hospital Center. Terlihat banyak pasien yang sedang terduduk di bangku yang ada di taman itu. Angin berhembus dengan lembut membuat udara terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Naruto merapatkan jaketnya dan memejamkan matanya merasakan semilir angin yang lembut itu menyentuhnya.

Deg deg!

Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Perasaan ini sama seperti waktu itu… batin Naruto. Entah bagaimana ia merasakan angin yang berhembus sedari tadi itu memiliki wangi lavender. Wangi yang sama seperti Hinata.

"Naruto-senpai!"

Deg deg!

Jantung Naruto berdegup semakin cepat saat mendengarnya. Suara itu… tidak mungkin… batin Naruto sambil membuka matanya secara perlahan dan menengok ke belakangnya. Mata Naruto membulat dengan sempurna saat mendapati setangkai kecil bunga lavender tergeletak di lantai. Ia berjongkok dan mengambil bunga lavender itu.

"Hinata… mungkinkah…" kata Naruto terputus dan segera berlari secepatnya ke kamar Sakura. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat Sasori keluar bersama dengan seorang dokter dan juga suster. Dokter itu tersenyum dan berpamitan pada Sasori. Naruto berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasori.

"Sakura…" kata Naruto pelan. Sasori tersenyum kecil.

"Dia baru saja tidur, lebih baik kita menunggu diluar saja biar dia ga terganggu," kata Sasori sambil terduduk di bangku yang ada. Naruto ikut duduk di samping Sasori dan menatap wajah Sasori.

"Ada apa?" kata Sasori bingung saat melihat Naruto yang terus melihatnya.

"Ano… mungkinkah Sakura adalah Hinata?" kata Naruto dengan pelan dan ragu.

"Heh?"

"Ahahaha… tentu saja itu ga mungkin kan, Sasori? Sudahlah lupakan saja!"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Naruto terus terlarut kedalam pikirannya. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk minuman yang ia pesan sedari tadi. Memikirkan jika Sakura dan Hinata adalah orang yang sama adalah hal tergila yang pernah ia lakukan. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran seperti itu? semua itu tentu saja tidak masuk akal dan tidak mungkin kan?

Naruto mengeluarkan lavender yang ia pungut dari kantong jaketnya. Ia mencium wangi dari lavender itu yang semakin membuatnya teringat akan Hinata. Ia memutar lavender itu dengan jemarinya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hinata, mungkinkah kamu masih ada di dekatku?" kata Naruto pelan sambil menatap lekat lavender yang ia mainkan.

"Naruto-senpai!"

Deg deg deg!

Naruto menutup telinganya. Mungkin aku sudah gila karena terus mendengar suaranya… batin Naruto. Jantungnya terus berdegup semakin cepat setiap mendengar suara seperti milik Hinata sedang memanggilnya. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan angin berhembus dengan wangi seperti lavender. Naruto membuka telinganya dan menengok kesana-kemari mencari tau dari mana suara tadi. mungkin saja ada orang iseng yang sedang mengerjainya kan?

Naruto mengeluarkan hpnya dan memakai headset yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Setelah menyambungkan keadset dengan hpnya ia menyalakan radio dari hpnya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat mendengar sebuah intro lagu yang sangat ia kenal dan mungkin ia benci.

"Lagunya pas banget ya hehe…" kata Naruto sambil meminum Lemon Tea yang ada di mejanya.

Aku memujimu hingga jauh

Terdengar syahdu ke angkasa

Rintihan hatiku memanggilmu

Dapatkah kau dengar nyawa hidupku

Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil ikut bernyanyi dengan pelan. Berharap Hinata dapat mendengarnya dari alam sana. Setelah selesai, ia membuka matanya dengan pelan dan tersenyum.

"Mana mungkin Hinata bisa dengar…" kata naruto pelan sambil beranjak dari tempatnya dan kembali ke kamar dimana Sakura dirawat. Tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Naruto-senpai… tunggulah aku beberapa hari lagi…"

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p>Yosh mungkin aku mempercepat alur ceritanya karena targetku adalah fic ini harus tamat sebelum atau pas di chap 10. Jujur aja ini beda banget sama yang aku bayangin pertama kali. Gomen aku lama updatenya karena liburan ini entah kenapa aku jadi males untuk melakukan apapun. Mungkinkah minna-san ada yang tau apa pilihan hinata? Yaudah akhir kata review plese… ^^<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"Mana yang akan kau pilih, menjadi Sakura selama satu hari penuh atau menjadi dirimu sendiri selama tiga jam saja?"

Tidak! Kumohon, Hinata, jangan memilih untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri!

"Aku…"

Jangan! Jangan katakan itu! aku… aku takut menjadi diriku…

"….akan menjadi…"

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!"

Deg deg deg deg!

"Ohaiyou, Sakura!"

Sakura terkaget saat mendengar suara yang cukup lembut dan sangat ia kenal. Ia berusaha untuk mengatur jantungnya yang berdegup cepat untuk menjadi normal kembali. Jadi, tadi hanya mimpi? batin Sakura sambil tersenyum pahit. Ia mencoba untuk terduduk dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura tanpa melihat ke arah gadis yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bukankah sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menemanimu sampai akhir hayatmu, Sakura? ku pikir kau sudah tau akan hal itu," jawabnya sambil terduduk di ranjang dan menatap Sakura dengan lekat.

"Jadi, kematianku sudah benar-benar di depan mataku ya?" kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan air mata yang ia tahan terjatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"Iya, begitu juga denganku. Gomenne, aku tak bisa membantumu padahal kau selalu membantuku," kata gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya juga. Ia juga tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Daijobu, apapun pilihanmu saat itu, pada akhirnya aku tetap akan mati sepertimu, Hinata."

* * *

><p><strong>My Senpai is My Classmate<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto, My Senpai is My Classmate it's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T.

**Genre:** mungkin Romance, Friendship, sama Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Sakura with inner Hinata, sedikit typo, sebagian dari fic ini ada yang dari kenyataan, dll.

**Summary:** Naruto, senpai yang dikagumi Hinata ternyata tidak naik kelas! Hinata ingin membantu Naruto, tapi kecelakaan terjadi dan Hinata meninggal. Hinata diberi kesempatan hidup sekali lagi, tapi sebagai... happy reading minna-san...

"Tidak ada waktu lagi untukku di dunia ini! aku… aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku akan mati!"

* * *

><p><strong>_Chap <strong>**9****_**

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Sakura… apa yang kau katakan? batin Naruto sambil terus berusaha mendengar percakapan dari dalam kamar tempat Sakura dirawat. Sebenarnya, ia tak bermaksud untuk menguping, tapi ia penasaran dengan siapa Sakura mengobrol? Dan apa benar jika Sakura sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata yang seharusnya sudah mati?

"Oi, Naruto!" panggil Sasuke dan Gaara dengan kompak. Naruto menengok dan mengangkat telunjuknya sampai ke depan bibirnya tanda mereka harus diam.

"Kenapa?" kata Sasuke penasaran.

"Hi-Hinata… dia…" kata Naruto takut-takut.

"Hah? Kenapa sama Hinata? Bukannya ini kamar Sakura?" kata Gaara bingung.

"Iya, tapi tadi Sakura…"

Hyuuuussss…

Angin berhembus dengan kencang secara tiba-tiba dengan harum seperti lavender. Seketika itu juga, Naruto merasa merinding. Apa mungkin Hinata sekarang ada di sampingku? batinnya sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ada apaa, Naruto?" kata Gaara bingung melihat Naruto yang terlihat seperti ketakutan itu. naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-apa kalian ngerasa kalau ada wangi lavender?" kata Naruto gugup.

"Hah? Lavender? Ga ada wangi kaya lavender tuh," kata Sasuke sambil mengendus-endus.

"Tapi, aku-"

Bruk!

"Oi, Naruto!" teriak Gaara cukup panik saat melihat Naruto terjatuh. Entah mengapa Naruto merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemas dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Apa? apa yang terjadi padaku? batinnya.

"Gomennasai, Naruto-senpai!"

Naruto terkaget saat melihat Hinata yang sedang terduduk di hadapannya sambil tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambutnya. Tapi, kesadarannya semakin menipis saat Hinata menglus rambutnya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara dari Gaara dan Sasuke yang terus memanggil namanya dan berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

"Narutoooo…."

Hinata menarik tangannya yang mengelus rambut Naruto yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri. Ia melangkah mundur saat Sasuke dan Gaara membopong Naruto entah kemana. Ingin rasanya ia mengikuti mereka, tapi ia sadar bahwa ia masih harus menemani Sakura sampai akhir hayatnya. Setelah Sasuke dan Gaara tak terlihat lagi, ia masuk ke kamar dimana Sakura dirawat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto-senpai?" tanya Sakura saat Hinata kembali. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya membuatnya tak sadarkan diri saja agar tidak mengatakan apa yang ia dengar kepada Sasuke dan Gaara," kata Hinata sambil menatap kosong keluar jendela.

"Tapi… aku masih bingung kenapa Naruto-senpai bisa melihatku saat ia hampir tak sadarkan diri tadi?" lanjut Hinata sambil menatap bingung ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan tanda ia tak tahu.

"Dn entah bagaimana ia bisa mencium wangi lavender yang selalu menandakan kehadiranku itu?" lanjut Hinata lagi sambil bersandar pada dinding.

"Ikatan batin, mungkin? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bagaimana caramu mengatakan padanya tentang itu?" kata Sakura sambil menatap Hinata lekat. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura tersenyum mengejek melihatnya.

"Heh, baka! Padahal ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus!" kata Sakura sinis. Hinata masih terdiam dan menatap Sakura dengan bingung. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Sakura menjadi sinis padanya.

"Sudahlah! Aku ingin sendiri, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!" kata Sakura cukup keras sambil berbaring dan menarik selimutnya sehingga menutupi tubuhnya. Hinata masih tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Ia tak mau pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Cepat pergi!" teriak Sakura yang tahu bahwa Hinata belum juga pergi. Akhirnya Hinata menurutinya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Semoga kau sadar maksud kata-kataku, Hinata! batin Sakura saat hawa kehadiran Hinata benar-benar menghilang.

Hinata berjalan pelan sambil terus memikirkan apa maksud Sakura yang sebenarnya. Pasti ada pesan dibalik semua kata-katanya itu kan, tapi apa? ia semakin berusaha mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura tadi. Ia harus dapat mengartikannya secepat mungkin. Tiba-tiba saja seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, ia berlari dengan cepat. Aku harus bertemu dengan Naruto-senpai! batin Hinata. Ia berhenti saat melihat Sasuke dan Gaara yang terduduk di ruang tunggu dan dengan yakin, ia memasuki sebuah kamar. Kamar dimana Naruto sedang dirawat. Sesampainya di dalam, ia melihat Naruto yang sedang terlelap dengan selang infus yang terpasang di tangannya. Ia berjalan pelan tepat ke samping ranjang Naruto. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang ia letakkan di atas dahi Naruto. Tunggu aku, Naruto-senpai!

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Hinata berlari kecil di tempat yang sangat asing untuknya. Tempat yang terlihat seperti ladang lavender yang sangat luas. Ia berhenti berlari dan mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Angin berhembus lembut dan dalam sekejap harum lavender terasa. Ia menutup matanya dan berharap segera menemui Naruto di tempat seluas ini.

"Hinataaaaa…."

Hinata tersadar saat mendengar teriakan yang memanggil namanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata langsung berlari mendekati sumber suara itu. Naruto-senpai… akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu walau lewat mimpi… batin Hinata sambil tersenyum senang dan terus berlari. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat ia melihat rambut kuning yang pastinya milik Naruto.

"Naruto-senpaaaaiiii….." teriak Hinata sambil terus berlari. Naruto menengok dan matanya membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat Hinata sedang berlari ke arahnya. Suatu hal yang menurutnya sangat tidak mungkin kan?

"Hi-"

Bruk!

"Akhirnya hiks… aku bisa ke-ketemu Naruto-senpai hiks… hiks…" kata Hinata ditengah tangisnya sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat seakan tak ingin berpisah lagi. Naruto masih terdiam karena tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambut Hinata yang panjang.

"I-ini benar Hinata? aku juga sebenarnya ingin ketemu, tapi kayanya itu hal yang sangat ga mungkin," kata Naruto pelan. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya walaupun sebenarnya ia tak ingin melepaskannya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan lekat sambil tersenyum senang.

"Itu bukan hal yang ga mungkin lagi kok, dua hari dari sekarang kita bisa ketemu lagi. Pastinya di dunia nyata, bukan alam mimpi seperti ini!" kata Hinata dengan senang. Naruto terlihat ga percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar tadi.

"Maksudmu? Kau kan sudah…" Naruto tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mati. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku ga bohong kok. Kita bisa ketemu nanti hehehe…" kata Hinata sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya tanda ia berjanji. Seketika itu juga terlihat senyuman menghiasi wajah Naruto.

"Yosh! Aku pasti akan datang! Hehehe… eh, ano… tapi jam berapa terus itu dimana?" kata Naruto yang baru sadar bahwa Hinata belum memberikan info yang jelas.

"Mmm… dimana ya? kalau di sekolah gimana? Jamnya sama kaya pas nanti Naruto-senpai sadar aja, ya?" kata Hinata meminta persetujuan. Naruto mengangguk dengan yakin tanda ia menyetujuinya.

"Tapi, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya!" lanjut Hinata dan lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hinata menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Ia kembali menatap Naruto, tapi entah mengapa matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya ia akan menangis kembali.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku sudah menyampaikannya, jadi aku sudah tak ada keperluan apapun lagi dengan Naruto-senpai. Jaa ne…" kata Hinata sambil berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Ma-matte, Hinata!" teriak Naruto sambil mengejar Hinata. Saat jaraknya dekat dengan Hinata, ia menarik tangan Hinata. Ia tak ingin ditinggalkan lagi oleh Hinata. Ia ingin seperti ini terus selamanya. Ia ingin tetap bersama Hinata sampai kapanpun.

"Onegai, jangan pergi meninggalkanku lagi. Aku ingin terus bersamamu, Hinata!" kata Naruto cukup keras. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Tangan Naruto yang menggenggamnya sangat erat sehingga sulit untuk ia lepaskan.

"Nanti kita masih bisa bertemu kok," kata Hinata pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku tahu, tapi pasti nanti kau akan pergi dan ga akan pernah kembali lagi kan? jika seperti itu, aku ga akan pernah mau melepaskan tanganku ini agar kamu ga pergi lagi dariku!" teriak Naruto sambil menarik tubuh Hinata. Hinata menengok dan menatap wajah Naruto yang semakin lama semakin mendekati Hinata. Naruto-senpai ga mungkin mau menciumku kan? batin Hinata.

"Narutooooo….."

Sebuah teriakan mengagetkan Naruto dan Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan bahwa Hinata semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"Hinataaaa…" teriak Naruto sambil berusaha menggapai Hinata yang semakin menghilang. Hinata tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa, Naruto-senpai!" kata Hinata sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang.

"Hinataaaaa…"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"…jangan pergi!"

Plak!

"Ittai!" teriak Naruto sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa sakit karena terkena tamparan dari Sasuke.

"Teme!" lanjutnya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan death glare.

"Kamu berisik banget sih, baka!" kata Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Kamu itu yang menggangguku dengan…" kata-kata Naruto terputus. Entah mengapa ia tak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja bertemu dengan Hinata walaupun hanya dalam mimpinya saja.

"_Tapi, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya!"_

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata dari Hinata terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Naruto. Apa mungkin ini hanya khayalanku saja karena aku terlalu memikirkannya? batin Naruto dengan ragu.

"Naruto, daijobu?" kata Gaara dengan sedikit khawatir. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku baik-baik aja kok,"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Tadi Naruto-senpai hampir menciumku… dia akan menciumku kalau saja Sasuke-senpai ga berteriak membangunkannya… tapi, tapi, kalau aku benar akan dicium apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kyaaa… semua ini membuatku gila! batin Hinata sambil berjongkok do pojokan kamar tempat Sakura dirawat.

"Hi-Hinata… daijobu?" panggil Sakura takut-takut. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Sejak ia datang kelakuannya menjadi aneh sekali dan yang paling aneh adalah wajahnya yang memerah atau memblushing. Belum lagi ia juga senyam-senyum sendiri. Apa ia mengalami kegilaan karena akan meninggalkan dunia ini? batin Sakura dengan segala macam pemikiran.

"A-aku ga apa-apa kok," kata Hinata dengan sedikit tergagap. Kelihatan sekali jika ia berbohong.

"Bohong!"

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya sangat ingin cepat-cepat menjadi diriku sendiri dan menemui Naruto-senpai dengan wujudku dan mengatakan semua perasaanku padanya yah walaupun aku tahu bahwa jika hari itu datang, waktuku juga habis di dunia ini. Oh iya, kalau kamu ingin melakukan apa?"

"Aku? aku hanya ingin agar bisa bersenang-senang selama satu hari penuh bersama dengan Sasori-nii. Aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum bahagia sesaat sebelum aku pergi nanti. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum disaat terakhirku,"

Terlihat jelas bahwa Sakura saat ini sedang menangis. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya. Mungkin menurut Hinata, Sakura itu beruntung bisa mengetahui waktunya untuk di dunia ini. tidak seperti Hinata yang sangat mendadak kepergiannya sehingga ia tak bisa memanfaatkan saat-saat terakhirnya itu untuk membuat Neji-nii dan Hanabi juga Otou-sannya tersenyum bahagia.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuk membuatnya tersenyum?" kata Hinata pelan. Sakura menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi Sasori-nii akan menjemputku pulang dan selama dua hari nanti rencananya aku akan jalan-jalan bersamanya ke Konoha Land hehehe… selama ini aku dan Sasori-nii sangat ingin kesana. Terakhir kali aku kesana saat aku kecil bersama dengan Obaa-chan, Okaa-san dan Otou-san," kata Sakura dengan senyuman yang sangat tulus dari dalam hatinya. Hinata ikut tersenyum juga saat melihatnya. Apa aku kesana juga ya? batinnya.

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk!" kata Sakura begitu mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Pintu terbuka dan terlihat Sasori memasuki kamar.

"Gomen nii-chan lama jemputnya. Ayo, kita pulang sekarang!" kata Sasori senang. Beberapa suster mengikutinya dari belakang dan mulai melepaskan infusan yang terpasang di tangan kiri Sakura. Setelah diperiksa dan yakin bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja, ia akhirnya diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

Sakura berjalan dengan tangan yang digandeng oleh Sasori. Ia mengok ke belakang dan tersenyum seolah mengajak Hinata agar mengikutinya. Tanpa ia suruh, pasti Hinata akan tetap mengikutinya karena memang sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menjaga Sakura dan menemaninya sampai akhir nanti.

"Ne, nii-chan, kita ke Konoha Land ya!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum memohon.

"Mmm… yaudah kebetulan kita emang udah lama ga kesana hehehe…"

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p>Yosha! Sebentar chap nanti adalah chap terakhir! Hohohoho akhirnya sebentar lagi terbebas dari fic ini *joget-joget* setelah fic ini tamat, aku bakal fokusin ke fic Our Couple nah itu harus tamat juga biar aku bebas kalo mau hiatus hehehe. Key, kalian semua pasti udah dapet gambaran terakhir ending fic ini gimana kan? kalo ada yang tau bisa bilang lewat review kok hehehe. Akhir kata review please ^^<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Tik tik tik…

Bunyi dari jarum detik yang bergerak terdengar cukup keras untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara dua orang gadis cantik yang sedang terduduk melamun.

"Ne, Hinata. Apakah kematian itu menyakitkan?" tanya gadis berambut pink, Sakura. Hinata menengok dan tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Tidak akan semenyakitkan yang kau bayangkan, kok. Tenang saja, aku kan menemanimu jadi kamu tak akan merasa sakit." Jawabnya berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang kini terlihat gemetar.

"Tapi… aku takut… aku takut tak akan pernah bisa bertemu Sasori-nii lagi. Aku takut Chiyo-baa akan sendirian. Aku takut… mereka akan melupakanku seiring berjalannya waktu…"

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Sejujurnya, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Neji-nii dan Hanabi masih mengingatnya atau tidak. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka selama tak ada dirinya. Apakah ada yang merindukan dirinya? Ia sama sekali tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Hinata menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Daijoubu, mereka pasti tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Kamu akan selalu hidup di hati mereka, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam sesaat mendengar kata-kata Hinata, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Hinata…"

* * *

><p><strong>My Senpai is My Classmate<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Naruto it's Masashi Kishimoto, My Senpai is My Classmate it's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T.

**Genre:** mungkin Romance, Friendship, sama Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning:** OC, OOC, AU, sedikit typo, sebagian dari fic ini ada yang dari kenyataan, dll.

**Summary:** Naruto, senpai yang dikagumi Hinata ternyata tidak naik kelas! Hinata ingin membantu Naruto, tapi kecelakaan terjadi dan Hinata meninggal. Hinata diberi kesempatan hidup sekali lagi, tapi sebagai... happy reading minna-san...

"Maaf, aku pergi mendahuluimu. Terimakasih untuk semua yang kau berikan untukku selama ini. aku tak akan pernah melupakannya. Zutto anata no koto ga suki…"

* * *

><p><strong>_Chap 10_<strong>

Hinata memandangi bayangan dirinya pada cerimin yang cukup besar yang terletak di toilet perempuan Konoha HighSchool. Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut yang terurai dan dijepit mengenakan dress selutut berwarna hitam dengan pita putih pada pinggangnya.

"Apa aku terlalu berkabung?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Plok!

Ia menepuk pipinya dan menarik napas panjang lalu ia hembuskan. Aku tidak boleh bersedih. Batinnya sambil menatap kembali bayangan dirinya. Tiba-tiba matanya menerawang saat melihat kalung yang ia gunakan. Kalung berbentuk clover berdaun tiga. Ia menyentuh kalung itu dengan lembut.

_Flashback mode: On_

"Pakailah ini!" kata seorang wanita yang sangat dikenal Hinata. Hinata menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Itu untuk apa?" tanya Sakura mewakili Hinata.

"Kalung ini menunjukkan waktu untukmu, Hinata. Daun clover ini akan berubah warnanya setiap satu jam berlalu dan jika sudah tak berwarna lagi, maka kamu akan menghilang saat itu juga." Jelasnya sambil memberikan kalung clover berdaun tiga pada Hinata. Hinata menerimanya dengan ragu. Kalung clover itu masih berwarna hijau. Benar-benar hanya tiga jam ya? Batin Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil dan mengenakan kalung itu.

"Kau juga mendapatkan ini, Sakura." Katanya lagi sambil memberikan Sakura kalung yang sama hanya saja daun clover untuk Sakura berjumlah empat.

"Tunggu, kenapa punyaku beda dengan punya Sakura?" protes Hinata saat Sakura sedang mengenakan kalung itu.

"Tentu saja berbeda. Sakura masih memiliki waktu hidup yang lebih lama darimu agar kamu bisa menemaninya sesuai perjanjian yang ada."

_Flashback mode: Off_

Hinata masih memandang kalung itu menerawag. Bukankah tiga jam itu waktu yang sangat singkat? Bagaimana caranya memanfaatkan waktu yang sangat singkat itu? Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto?

Tiba-tiba Hinata tersadar akan suatu hal. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju gerbang Konoha High School. Benar saja dugaannya saat mendapati seorang lelaki sedang berdiri sambil menatap hpnya. Lelaki itu mengenakan jaket berwarna oren dengan kaus hitam di dalamnya. Hinata mendekatinya perlahan lalu menepuk punggung lelaki itu.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-senpai." Kata Hinata dengan senyuman yang sangat manis menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto terlihat cukup terkejut saat melihat Hinata yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia masih tak bisa percaya bahwa ia benar-benar bersama dengan Hinata.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata. Ayo, berangkat!" kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata dan berlari keluar dari Konoha High School.

.

"Sakura kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasori sambil mengintip ke dalam kamar Sakura. Sakura tersenyum saat melihat Sasori dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah siap dari tadi, Nii-chan" kata Sakura dengan senang.

"Ternyata imotou nii-chan cantik juga ya hehehe" puji Sasori saat melihat penampilan Sakura. Rambut Sakura diurai dengan mengenakan bando pita berwarna hitam dan mengenakan dress pendek berwarna hitam dengan lengan pendek berwarna putih yang dihiasi pita kecil memang membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar mendengarnya.

"Ayo kita pergi, nii-chan!" kata Sakura sambil menggandeng Sasori. Sasori tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura lalu mengelus kepala Sakura penuh sayang. Sakura merasakan mataya terhalang oleh butiran kaca, namun ia menahannya. Ia tak boleh menangis di depan Sasori karena akan membuatnya sedih. Sakura harus tetap ceria di hari terakhirnya ini. Gomen, Sasori-nii, ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya yang bisa aku berikan untukmu. Batin Sakura.

.

"Wuah… akhirnya aku bisa main ke sini juga!" kata Hinata dengan cukup keras saat sampai di Konoha Land. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya lalu menepuk kepala Hinata lembul.

"Ayo, kamu yang pilih mau main apa aja." Kata Naruto menawarkan. Hinata terlihat berpikir sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Apa yang bisa aku mainkan dalam waktu tiga jam ya? Batinnya.

"Ah, pertama-tama aku mau main Roller Coaster terus Paint Ball terus kita foto di Photo Booth terus yang terakhir… aku mau naik Biang Lala…" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk Biang Lala yang sangat besar itu.

"Itu aja yang mau kamu mainkan?" tanya Naruto mencoba untuk meyakinkan. Hinata mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Itu saja yang bisa aku mainkan hehehe…" kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata sehingga Hinata menatapnya.

"Kalo gitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!" kata Naruto sambil berlari menuju wahana yang akan mereka mainkan.

.

Sakura dan Sasori terlihat memasuki Photo Booth yang ada di sekitar Konoha Land. Sakura memasukkan koin dan memilih frame yang menurutnya bagus.

"Nii-chan jangan cemberut begitu dong, ayo senyum!" kata Sakura sambil menarik-narik pipi Sasori agar tersenyum. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Sasori tersenyum dan dengan cepat Sakura bergaya.

Ckrek!

Hasil foto mereka keluar dan Sakura langsung mengambilnya tapi, wajah Sakura tiba-tiba langsung jadi cemberut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori saat melihat Sakura cemberut.

"Nii-chan senyumnya ga ikhlas banget sih…" keluh Sakura. Sasori terdiam lalu menggaruk kepalanya yag tidak gatal itu.

"Ngapain sih kita foto-foto? Toh kita masih bakalan sering dateng ke sini lagi." Kata Sasori malas. Jujur saja, ia tak begitu suka berfoto walaupun sama adiknya sendiri.

"Ga bisa! Pokoknya hari ini kita harus bersenang-senang! Aku mau kita foto-foto sekarang… aku… aku janji akan…" kata Sakura terputus dan tanpa sadar air mata telah mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sasori yang kaget melihat itu langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Aku… aku janji… akan melakukan sa-satu keinginan nii-chan… apapun itu… ta-tapi aku mohon…"

Sasori mengelus kepala Sakura dan mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Iya, gomennasai, Sakura. Nii-chan bakal nurutin apa aja yang kamu mau, tapi berenti ya nangisnya…" kata Sasori tetap mengelus kepala Sakura lembut. Sakura hanya menjawabanya dengan anggukan. Setelah itu Sasori melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka air mata Sakura dengan telunjuknya.

"Yah, imotou nii-chan ga cantik lagi deh hehehe…" goda Sasori dan dengan cepat Sakura langsung meninju perut Sasori pelan.

.

"Ichi… ni… san!"

Ckrek!

Hinata mengambil foto yang baru saja selesai dicetak. Terlihat Naruto yang tersenyum sangat senang sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya dan sebelah tangannya yang merangkul Hinata yang juga tersenyum. Ia tak pernah menyangka ia bisa berfoto dengan Naruto yang selama ini ia sukai. Bolehkah aku menyimpan foto ini? batinnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari foto itu.

Greb!

Hinata terkejut dan merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat saat mendapati Naruto memeluknya dari belakang.

Ckrek!

Hinata semakin terkejut saat tahu ternyata mereka terfoto.

"Hahaha kamu lucu sekali, Hinata!" kata Naruto saat melepaskan pelukannya danmelihat foto yang dicetak. Hinata mengambil foto itu dan mendapati gambar Naruto yang memeluknya dengan mata yang tertutup dan dirinya yang terlihat benar-benar terkejut. Naruto dengan cepat mengambil foto itu.

"Ini punyaku, untukmu yang pertama saja, ya?" kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tidak, ini juga senpai aja yang simpan, ya?" kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan foto yang satunya lagi kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalo gitu. Ayo, kita ke wahana selanjutnya!" kata Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Hinata terdiam saat mendapati kalungnya kini hanya satu helai daun saja yang berwarna yang menandakan waktunya hanya tinggal satu jam lagi. Hinata menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku harus bisa mengatakannya! Batinnya sambil berlari kecil menyusul Naruto.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di Biang Lala yang sangat besar itu. Hinata menjadi khawatir saat melihat antriannya yang cukup panjang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Hinata sedikit gelisah. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Eh, iya kira-kira satu putaran itu berapa lama ya?"

"Hmm… setahu aku sekitar setengah jam, kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok hehehe…"

"Oh iya, kamu haus ga?"

"Lumayan, kenapa?"

"Aku pergi beli minum dulu ya!"

Tanpa sempat Hinata menjawab, Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Tiga puluh menit ya? Apa waktuku cukup? Batin Hinata sambil menggenggam kalungnya. Aku mohon berikan aku waktu yang cukup…

.

"Hinata suka apa ya?" kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat vending machine yang berisikan berbagai macam minuman itu. Setelah cukup lama berpikir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membeli the hijau. Naruto bergegas kembali ke tempat Hinata saat mimuman yang ia beli keluar.

Naruto berjalan cukup cepat, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti saat melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Seorang lelaki berambut merah bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Sasori… Sakura…" panggil Naruto cukup keras sehingga keduanya menengok.

"Loh, kamu lagi maen juga?" tanya Sasori sambil mendekati Naruto.

"Iya nih hehehe… kamu udah sembuh, Sakura?" kata Naruto sambil melihat Sakura yang memeluk erat lengan Sasori.

"Kaya yang kamu lihat sekarang hehehe…" jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Yokatta… eh iya aku duluan ya, jaa ne!" kata Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sakura terus melihatnya sampai Naruto tidak terlihat lagi. Berarti, Hinata sebentar lagi akan kembali… batinnya sambil melihat kalungnya yang kini hanya satu setengah helainya saja yang berwarna.

.

"Hinata, maaf ya lama tadi aku ketemu Sasori sama Sakura soalnya…" kata Naruto sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kamu ketemu mereka dimana?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Di-di sekitar sana…" tunjuk Naruto.

"Oh iya, semoga kamu suka ini, ya." Kata Naruto sambil memberikan Hinata sekaleng minuman the hijau yang dingin. Hinata mengambilnya dan tersenyu senang.

"Arigatou, senpai. Aku suka ini kok." Kata Hinata sambil membuka kaleng itu lalu meminumnya. Melihat itu, Naruto ikut meminum minumannya karena ternyata sudah hampir giliran mereka untuk naik Biang Lala itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka menaiki Biang Lala itu. Sedikit demi sedikit pemandangan yang mereka lihat semakin mengecil. Hinata melihat pemandangan itu dengan menerawang.

"Pemandangannya ternyata bagus banget ya, aku ga nyangka seluruh Konoha bisa keliatan." Kata Naruto menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Hinata tersenyum kecil dan melihat warna dari daun terakhir kalungnya yang semakin memudar. Hampir habis ya, waktuku? Batinnya.

"Ne, Naruto-senpai…" panggil Hinata. Naruto menengok dan mendapati Hinata yang tersenyum sangat manis.

"Ano ne, sebenarnya aku-"

Hinata tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Naruto meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir mungil Hinata.

"Aku ga mau kamu yang mendahuluiku. Aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Sebenarnya aku mau waktu berhenti sekarang juga karena aku tahu, kamu akan menghilang saat hari ini berakhir. Aku ga mau kehilangan kamu untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi, aku sangat beryukur karena bisa menghabiskan hari ini bersamamu. Arigato, Hinata…" kata Naruto berusaha menahan air matanya terjatuh dan tersenyum sebisanya. Tanpa disadari, ternyata Hinata menangis. Semua yang dikatakan Naruto sangat dirasakan Hinata. Ia juga tak ingin waktu berlalu begitu saja. Ia masih ingin bersama Naruto. Ingin rasanya ia menghentikan waktu sekarang juga. Hinata memegang telunjuk Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku juga menyukai Naruto-senpai. Aku bener-bener suka sama senpai. Aku senang ternyata perasaanku selama ini terbalaskan. Terimakasih karena senpai sudah mau menemaniku. Menemani sampai saat terakhirku ini. Terimakasih karena sudah menyukaiku selama ini. Maaf, aku tak bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Maaf karena aku memberikan kesedihan dan luka padamu. Maaf karena aku pergi mendahuluimu. Aku… aku sebenarnya… masih ingin bersama senpai… ta-tapi aku tidak bisa… maaf… maaf…"

Naruto terdiam melihat Hinata yang menangis di hadapannya. Ternyata melihat Hinata menangis lebih menyakitkan untuknya. Kini, air mata mulai mengalir perlahan dari mata Naruto yang biru.

"Seandainya saja aku langsung nembak kamu pasti…" kata Naruto pelan. Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Jangan disesali. Aku merasa beruntung bisa tahu perasaan senpai sekarang. Aku merasa bisa pergi meninggalkan senpai tanpa ragu lagi. Aku… aku harap senpai tidak menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Da-dan… aku harap… senpai bisa bergerak maju setelah ini… ya?"

Naruto merasakan dadanya sesak melihat Hinata berusaha tersenyum ditengah tangisannya. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia tak ingin menjadi beban bagi Hinata. Biar bagaimanapun, Hinata itu sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Dan itu tak akan bisa dipungkiri lagi.

"Ja-janji?" kata Hinata sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Naruto mengangguk dengan yakin dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Hinata. Naruto mendekap Hinata erat seakan-akan tak ingin kehilangan Hinata lagi. Hinata balas memeluk Naruto dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto.

"Zutto anata no koto ga suki…"

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan Hinata yang sedang ia peluk semakin menghilang dan tak bisa ia sentuh lagi. Naruto menahan napasnya saat mendapati tubuh Hinata yang berubah menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya. Walaupun begitu, Naruto masih dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Hinata yang tersenyum.

"Sayonara…"

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata benar-benar menghilang.

"Hinataaaaa…"

.

Hinata terduduk lemas di tempat yang kini serba putih. Tak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada ruang hampa dan dirinya saja. Dress hitam yang ia gunakan kini berubah warna menjadi putih. Aku… sudah benar-benar mati ya? Batinnya sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menengok dan mendapati seorang wanita yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jadi, kenapa aku disini? Bukankah seharusnya aku bersama Sakura?"

"Ya, tapi sebelum itu aku akan memberitahukan tugasmu dulu."

"Tugas apa? Bukankah aku hanya menemaninya saja?"

"Tidak, kamu akan berperan sebagai pencabut nyawa untuk Sakura."

"A-apa?! Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Pakailah ini, ini akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya." Katanya sambil memberikan sebuah sabit dengan ukuran yang kecil setelapak tangannya. Hinata hanya mengambil dan memandang sabit itu dengan bingung.

"Sabit itu akan berubah menjadi besar nantinya. Sekarang, kamu bisa menemui Sakura."

Belum sempat Hinata bertanya, kini ia sudah kembali ke Konoha Land dan mendapati Sakura yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada seorang diri. Hinata berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Sakura melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ternyata kamu yang akan mencabut nyawaku?" tanya Sakura seakan-akan sudah mengetahui semuanya. Hinata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Maaf ya, Sakura…" kata Hinata sambil duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura menggeleng dan tetap tersenyum.

"Justru aku senang jika itu kamu hehehe… jadi kapan kamu akan memulainya? Clovernya sudah hampir ga ada warnanya lagi nih." Kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan kalungnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hinata kini berdiri di hadapan Sakura yang tetap duduk.

"Baiklah, aku mulai sekarang, ya? Ada kata-kata terakhir?" kata Hinata sambil mengangkat sabit yang kini berubah menjadi besar dan bersiap mengeksekusi Sakura.

"Aku harap, aku bisa terlahir kembali dan hidup bahagia…"

Jres!

.

"Sakura, maaf lama tadi antrinya panjang banget." Kata Sasori berusaha menjelaskan sambil membawa dua buah es krim. Sakura hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasori lagi karena kata-katanya tak direspon sama sekali. Masih tetap sama. Sakura kini terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Sasori menelan ludahnya merasakan suatu hal yang tidak enak.

"Sakura…" panggilnya lagi dengan pelan. Ia menjatuhkan kedua es krim itu dan memegang bahu Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Sakura! Okiro! Sakura!" teriak Sasori namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Sasori meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah hidung Sakura namun tak terasa napasnya sama sekali. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Sasori. Ia masih tak menyerah, ia meletakkan tangannya di dada kiri Sakura namun tak terasa jantung Sakura yang berdetak. Merasa putus asa, ia akhirnya memeluk tubuh Sakura yang kini terasa dingin dan menangis sekencangnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sasori menangis. Kini ia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya lalu ia membopong tubuh Sakura yang tak bernyawa lagi keluar dari Konoha Land. Saat di gerbang, tiba-tiba terlihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal sedang berjalan pelan.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasori dengan suaranya yang serak. Naruto menengok dan berjalan mendekati Sasori. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam saat melihat wajahnya sama-sama seperti habis menangis.

"Sakura… ia tertidur?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sakura yang dibopong oleh Sasori. Sasori mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, untuk selamanya…" jawab Sasori sambil berusaha tersenyum walaupun matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Uso…"

_Beberapa bulan kemudian_

Papan pengumumuman yang di letakkan di tengah lapangan Konoha High School kini dipadati oleh banyak orang. Lebih tepatnya oleh murid-murid kelas 3.

"Yes! Kita luluuusss!" teriak beberapa orang saat mendapati nomor ujiannya tercantum di kertas yang ditempel di papan pengumuman itu.

"Eh iya, Naruto kemana?" tanya Sasuke saat tidak menemukan Naruto sama sekali di sekelilingnya.

"Kayanya tadi pamit mau pergi deh." Jawab Gaara seadanya.

"Itu dia!" kata Sasuke saat melihat Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah lab. Kimia. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka berlari mendekati Naruto.

"Oi, abis ini mau lanjut kuliah dimana?" kata Gaara sambil merangkul Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Belom tau nih hahaha…" jawabnya sambil tertawa dan melirik ke dalam lab. Kimia. Ia menatap lab. itu menerawang mengingat kejadian saat ia bertemu dengan Hinata pertama kalinya. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan bersama kedua temannya dengan pelan.

Hyuuusss…

Tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup kencang sehingga membuat bunga sakura berguguran dari pohon yang ditanam di dekat Konoha High School. Naruto membersihkan rambutnya dari bunga sakura yang berguguran itu dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat seorang gadis berseragam Konoha Junior High School sedang berjalan cepat ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Entah… mungkin murid baru." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Naruto-senpai!" kata gadis itu senang saat berhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong>_Cast_<strong>

Hinata Hyuuga

Sakura Haruno

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasori no Akatsuna

Sasuke Uchiha

Gaara no Sabaku

Ino Yamanaka

Tenten

Neji Hyuuga

Kurenai

Kakashi Hatake

Chiyo no Akatsuna

**_Insert Song_**

Please Stay With Me by YUI

Goodbye Days by YUI

Nyawa Hidupku by Ada Band

* * *

><p><strong>_Author's Note_<strong>

Yahaaa akhirnya selese juga nih fic! Hontou ni gomennasai karena menelantarkan fic ini selama 2 tahun huhuhu… jujur aja ini beda dengan yang ada di bayangan aku tapi yasudahlah jadinya seperti ini hahaha *digampar* oke aku juga mau minta maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan ato ceritanya aneh tapi aku harap kalian mau meninggalkan jejal di fic ini hehehe… buat Our Couple sepertinya akan aku lanjutkan lagi minggu depan jadi harap sabar yaaa

**Regards**

**_Seina Hanagata_**

* * *

><p><strong>Jawaban review ga login:<strong>

**To Rahma: **ini syudah update hwhwhw

**To Hyu-chan:** ini sudah update maaf lama pake banget updatenya u.u

**To Guest:** gomen, endingnya ga kaya yang kamu mau karena dari awal emang udah dibikin sad ending u.u


End file.
